au comencement ma nouvelle vie
by 25lilou27
Summary: Bella déménage à Forks, pour vivre chez son père et retrouve sa meilleure amie Ninoux. Mais la vie a Forks va beaucoup changer et une nouvelle vie commence...
1. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et je vais quitter l'état le plus chaud des État Unis, qui a l'Arizona, enfin, pour moi c'est l'état le plus chaud, vu que je ne suis jamais allé plus loin que là. Bref, je le quitte pour l'humide et froide ville de Forks, qui se trouve dans le nord. L'humidité, qu'elle horreur et le froid, il ne vaut mieux pas que j'en parle.

Enfin, dans ma mésaventure, il y'a 2 points positive. Je vais revoir ma meilleure amie d'enfance, ma sœur de cœur, Fanny dit Ninoux dans la tribut.

Et bien oui, ma meilleur amie est indienne, sa famille est amie avec mon père depuis pas mal d'année, un peu logique que on se connaît si bien. Et le second point positif, la réserve est le seul endroit ou le soleil brille en permanence, alors que sur le reste de la ville… pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

A oui, et il y'a mon père, un homme aimant, notre relation est plus copain/copine que père et fille, il est très ouvert a tout, il s'appel Charlie et il chef de la police de forks.

Face à la porte d'embarquement, j'embrasse ma mère une dernière fois et monte pour voyager vers ma nouvelle vie, qui commence en ce moment même.

J'arrive enfin à l'aéroport, mon père m'attend, je lui saute dans les bras :

- bonjour papa, contente de te voir enfin.

- Ma fille que tu es belle, comment était le vol ?

- Fatiguant…

- J'ai une surprise pour toi !

- Papa tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises …

Et la surgit de nulle part,

- enfin on t'attend depuis des heures…

Une voix que je connais parfaitement, une jeune fille de grands yeux marron et de longs cheveux bruns, belle…

- Ninoux, je ne savais pas que tu serais la aussi ?!!

Et je lui sautais dessus toute excitée de retrouver ma sœur de cœur depuis nos 2ans.

- Charlie ma proposé de l'accompagné pour te faire la surprise.

- et bé c'est la meilleure surprise que l'on puisse me faire…

- bon les filles et si on y allait, je ne pense pas vouloir passer la nuit ici, puis quelque chose t'attends à la maison, Bella…

- d'accord, répondîmes Ninoux et moi.

C'est alors que nous partions, pour rentrer chez mon père.

Nous arrivons enfin devant la maison de Charlie, je vie une voiture devant la maison une 306 S16 rouge…

- qu'est ce que c'est que cette voiture ?

- ta nouvelle voiture Belle, un cadeau de bienvenue, et je t'interdis de refuser !

J'étais toute retourné, c'était ma voiture préféré…

- merci papa, je ne te la refuserais pour rien au monde

Et je sortis de la voiture de mon père pour rejoindre ma nouvelle voiture, suivis de mon père et fanny.

- je peux l'éssayer ?

- bien sur Bella, je monte t'ai bagage dans ta chambre, et je vais aller préparer à manger. D'ailleur fanny tu veux manger avec nous se soir ? j'en ai parlé à ton père.

- A oui je veux bien.

- Bon papa à tout de suite, on ne sera pas longues promis.

- Oui fait attention !!!

- Oui papa.

Et je démarrai la voiture, toute excité, Ninoux me fit visiter la ville, me montra ou elle travaille, oui Ninoux à arréter l'école pour travailler, elle est serveuse dans un petit bar très sympas. L'école ou je suis est a 5 min de la.

Nous rentràme pas trop tard comme j'avais promis, puis nous mangeons dans la grande joie et de fous rire à 3. Une fois finis de manger je débarrassai la table et lava la vaisselle, puis je montai dans ma chambre accompagné de Ninoux, je rangeai mes affaire, Ninoux m'aida, heureusement, sinon j'en aurais eu pour toute la nuit. Le rangement terminé nous nous asseyons sur le lit et nous nous mettons à parler. Vers 23h, Ninoux rentra chez elle, car demain nous nous levons toutes les deux tôt, elle pour le taf, moi pour mon premier jour d'école dans cette ville. Je pris ma douche, dis bonne nuit à mon père et partit me couché.

Je m'endormis mal, s'en doute le stresse du lycée demain…

Je fis un rêve étrange, je me retrouvais dans une magnifique clairière ou le soleil scintillait et pleins de petites cascades qui coulait sur ce petit lac, tout était d'une nuance de vert différent, juste à coté je vis un jeune homme, d'une beauté intolérable, aux yeux de couleur différent, autour de la pupille une couleur vert émeraude et tout autour une couleur miel or caramel, magnifique je n'avais jamais vu pareil yeux… ces cheveux couleur bronze… sa peau d'une blancheur, brillait comme des diamants au soleil, il se retourna vers moi, me regarda…

Le réveil sonna, dur de se réveillé, je me sentais troublé par se rêve…

Je me levai, m'habilla et descendu pour déjeuner. Mon père était déjà partit pour travailler, je découvris qu'il m'avait préparé le petit déjeuner avec un petit mot :

« Bon courage pour ta 1ère journée d'école, je t'aime, à ce soir papa »

Le déjeuné, terminé, je débarrassais tout, pris ma veste la plus chaude et une grande écharpe, sortit de chez papa je découvris qu'il pleuvait dehors et partit au lycée avec ma nouvelle 306.


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver au lycée, je me garai sur le parking, ou pas mal d'élève était déjà garer. Je passai au secrétariat pour me présenter et récupérer mes horaires, je fus surprise de voir que je n'avais pas cour le vendredi, 3 jours de week-end waouh... Je sortis pour rejoindre ma 1ère heure de cour, les maths, je n'aime pas, je suis une très bonne élève mais les maths, j'ai beaucoup de mal… je me présentai au professeur et m'installa a une table qu'il me désigna.

L'heure passa assez vite, un peu désorienté par le rêve… Sous les regards des élèves, je sortis de cour pour rejoindre le cour de sport. Dégouter les deux premier cour que je déteste le plus… un jeune homme se présenta à moi :

- bonjour, tu es Bella Swan ? je m'appel Eric.

- Salut, Eric.

- On est dans le même cour en math, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir fait attention…

- Ho, désolé, je suis assez timide et je préfère la solitude.

- Ok ! j'espère ne pas te déranger alors

- Non c'est bon t'inquiète pas… tu vas à quel cours la ?

- Je vais en cour d'espagnol et toi ?

- Moi en sport…

- Dommage, on se voit à la cafète de toute façon, vient t'asseoir avec nous.

- Ok, pas de problème, bon j'y vais, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard, à tout à l'heure.

Et sens attendre sa réponse je partis, à mon prochain cours… Le prof était assez grand et plutôt bel l'homme. Il me présenta au élèves, je fus assez gêner, on commença avec le badminton, le prof me fis m'asseoir très vite en remarquant toutes les maladresses que j'eu. Une certaine Jessica, s'approcha de moi :

- coucou, je suis Jessica, tu es bien Bella Swan ?

- bonjour, oui je suis bien Bella

- tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer le sport ?

- effectivement. Rigolais-je

On se mit à parler, on apprenait à se connaitre, Jessica était une fille vraiment très jolis et plutôt pipelette, elle me raconta qu'elle aimait beaucoup Mike, qu'elle me montra dans la salle… Mike vu qu'elle me parlait de lui, se joignit a nous, avec un sourire au lèvre, il paraissait être un peu prétentieux, il se présenta à moi et repartit au badminton…

L'heure se termina, j'allais me changer avec Jess, et elle me proposa de m'accompagné à la cafète. Eric nous attendais a une table avec une jeune fille. On les rejoignit, Jess me présenta à la jeune fille qui s'appelait Angela, elle avait l'air de quelqu'un de très gentille et très douce. Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble.

Je me levais et alla chercher une bouteille d'eau… d'un coup 4 personnes rentrèrent dans la cafète, 2 couples à la beauté frappante, le 1er couple, une blonde je n'avais jamais vu une beauté pareil et le brun à ces cotés … le 2ème couple, un blond qui avait l'air de souffrir, et la brune à cotés de lui une magnifique jeune femme, dans sa façon de marcher on aurait dit une danseuse… ce qui me frappait chez eux, c'est que par bien des aspect ils se ressemblaient, leur peau d'une pâleur et leur yeux or. Ils me rappelèrent le jeune homme de mon rêve, c'était vraiment troublant. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table complètement à l'écart. La brune ne s'assoit pas tout de suite, elle marcha dans ma direction, elle me regardait avec un grand sourire comme si elle me connaissait. Elle s'approcha de moi :

- salut Bella ! me dit-elle de sa voie carillonnant. Je m'appelle Alice, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer.

- bonjour Alice, mais comment pouvait tu avoir hâte de me rencontrer on ne se connaît même pas ?

Alice rigola.

- tout le monde parle de toi dans cette petite ville, j'espère que l'on deviendra de très grandes amies.

Je me sentais vraiment bizarre face à elle, en faite je me sentais bien, elle avait l'air d'avoir une joie de vivre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que sa allait être mon amie qu'elle allait mon petit rayon de soleil, je le ressentais déjà.

- j'espère aussi, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

D'un coup un jeune homme entra dans la cafète, sous l'effet de la stupeur, je fis tomber ma bouteille d'eau par terre, c'était lui, l'homme de mon rêve, mais pourquoi avais-je rêvé de lui ??? Plein de question …

Alice me ramassa ma bouteille et me la tendait, me fis revenir dans la réalité, elle me regarda, perplexe :

- qu'est ce qui t'arrive Bella ?

- heu… désoler ce jeune homme qui vient de rentrer, j'ai l'impression de le connaître…

- Edward ? c'est mon frère.

C'était sa sœur je comprenais mieux cette soudaine ressemblance… tout en continuant de regarder le jeune homme :

- ton frère ?

- oui, et les autre la bas, (elle jeta un regard vers sa table) sont de notre famille aussi, le blond est mon chérie… mais tu le comprendras bien assez tôt…

- comment sa je le comprendrai bien assez tôt ?

Comprenant qu'elle venait de gaffer sur quelque chose, Alice me dit :

- heu … désolé Bella, je dois retourner vers ma famille…

- heu… mais … Alice, tu n'as…

Elle ne me laissa pas finir, qu'elle rejoignit Edward, en me disant à bientôt.

Je repartis à ma table avec Jess et toute la clic, je regardais toujours Edward et Alice, je me posais tout un tas de question, ce rêve, cette conversation avec Alice, lui ???? Tant de questions, sans réponse… Parfois je voyais qu'il me regardait du coin de l'œil, ces même yeux que dans mon rêve.

La sonnerie retentit, je saluais tout le monde et partit pour mon cour de biologie. Arriver dans la classe n'était pas encore beaucoup rempli, j'entendis mon nom derrière moi, je me retournai et vi Angela :

- Bella attend !

- Oui Angela, qu'est ce qui a ?

- Ba apparemment, nous avons cours ensemble.

- Ha, ok…

Nous rigolâmes. On rentra en classe.

Je me présentai au professeur et il me désigna une place, je me retournai pour observé la place. Surprise ! Il était la …

**Note : voila, c'est une fic que j'ai déjà écrit sur un autre forum, je vous est écrit les deux premier chapitre, d'une pour le partage et de deux pour savoir si le début vous aimer bien, voila bé dite moi vite.**

**bibi a toute**


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Il me regardait avec intensité, j'allai m'installer a coter de lui comme me l'avait demandé le prof, bien que sa ne me dérangea pas du tout, je faillis trébucher à coter de _notre _table, je sentis qui l'étouffais un rire. Non mais vraiment, moi et ma maladresse sa en devient presque énervant. Bien, je m'asseyais à coter de lui, en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé… j'installai mes affaires sur la table…

- bonjour !

- Je me retournai surprise, qu'il me dise bonjour alors que dans la cafète il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me parler…

- heu… bonjour

- je m'appel Edward Cullen, mais je pense qu'Alice à du te le dire à la cafète… tu es Bella Swan !!!

- heu… oui Alice me la dit, elle m'a dit autre chose aussi que je n'ai pas compris

- à bon ??? et qu'est ce qu'elle ta dit ?

- je suis sur que tu le sais …

- heu…

Le prof interrompu notre conversation, pour commencer son cour. J'écoutai le cour, mais j'étais assez perturber par Edward j'essayais de ne pas le regarder, mais je sentais qu'il ne me lâchait pas du regard, moi j'attendais qu'il me réponde ou qu'il me parle. Mais pourquoi avais-je rêvé de lui ? Alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu ??? Il faudrait que je lui en parle, lui semblait aussi être troublé, comme s'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Pourquoi lui et sa famille avaient-ils l'air si différent ?? Je sentais comme un courant électrique entre lui et moi, c'était étrange, mais j'aimais cette sensation.

Toute l'heure se déroula avec ces sensations étranges et ces questions sans réponse…

La fin de l'heure arriva, je rangeais mes affaires. La fin des cours pour aujourd'hui, mais bizarrement je ne voulais pas le quitter, je voulais rester avec lui, lui parler… je me demandais si lui voulais aussi rester avec moi…

Je pris mon portable, pour appeler mon père, je ne voulais pas rentrer, donc je décidais que j'allais rendre visite fanny à son taf :

- allo

- papa, c'est moi !

- oui ma chérie, qu'est ce que tu veux ? tu as un souci ?

- heu… non papa, je voulais te prévenir que je vais voir Ninoux, à son taf, pour pas que tu t'inquiète.

- Ok d'accord mais ne rentre pas trop tard.

- Oui papa, à tout à l'heure, je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie.

Et je raccrochai, puis me retourna vers Edward je vis qu'il me regardait, bizarre :

- heu… à demain !

- oui à demain

Puis il me sourit, son sourire, magnifique, presque magique, mon cœur s'arrêta pendant 6 secondes… Je ne pu m'empêcher de le lui retourner…

J'allais pour rejoindre ma voiture, quand :

- Bella ?

Je me retournai et vis Edward

- heu… oui

- je t'ai entendu dire à ton père au téléphone, que tu allais voir une amie à son taf ?!!

- heu… oui

- je me demandais ou s'étais ?

- c'est à 5 min d'ici, sa s'appel ''la rivière sauvage'', pourquoi ?

- je me demandais si sa te dérangerais que je vienne avec toi ? Je voudrais apprendre à te connaître …

Mon cœur s'affola, il me demandait sa, alors il voulait passer du temps avec moi lui aussi ?

- heu… oui je veux bien y a pas de soucis. Réussi-je a dire

- super, je te suis avec ma voiture. (il me désigna, sa Volvo argenté, avec son sourire au coin, pouah j'adore se sourire)

- d'accord pas de problème. J'espère que la vitesse ne te pose pas de problème ?

Oui, je ne vous ai pas dit, mais j'adore la vitesse…

- ha, c'est encore mieux.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il est se sourire ?

- alors suis-moi.

Et nous gagnâmes tous les deux notre voiture. Je me mis à démarrer, je roulais à 150km/h, au lieu dans n'avoir pour 5min à arriver à ''la rivière sauvage'', nous mîmes 2min. Je sortis de la voiture, il était déjà à hauteur de ma voiture. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi rapide alors que je suis arrivé 30sec avant lui ?

- waouh, tu roule plutôt bien !! (sourire)

- merci, la vitesse est une passion.

- Ca fait un premier point en commun entre nous.

Je lui souris, ne sachant quoi lui répondre, et il me rendit mon sourire, en un sourire ravageur, je me retiens de suffoquer

- on entre ? lui dis-je

- oui, honneur au dame !

Et nous rentrâmes dans le petit bar.


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

Waouh, ce petit bar est magnifique, des petites table ronde marron avec des bougies bleu sur chaque table, des chaises avec des ''coussins'' dessus bleu/blanc, le bar sur le coté et des lampes qui tombe du plafond couleur bleu, … une organisation de couleur marron bois, et bleu, très harmonieux et chaleureux. Ninoux me vît, s'approcha de moi toute contente, avec un sourire au lèvre et me prit dans c'est bras. Avant même qu'elle vît que je n'étais pas toute seule, je lui dis :

- Ninoux, je te présente Edward, un camarade de classe. (me tournant vers celui-ci) Edward, je te présente Ninoux, ma meilleure amie.

- Enchantés. Répondirent-ils en même temps.

Nous nous mirent à rigoler.

- je suis venu te faire une petite surprise, puis je voulais voir dans quel genre d'endroit tu travailles. C'est super magnifique ici.

- Merci, sa me fait plaisir, que tu sois venu ! vous me suivez que je vous place à une table

- Oui !

Et elle nous conduisit à une table.

- voila, vous voulez boire quoi.

- Edward, tu prendras quoi ?

- Heu… un coca. (quel sourire, faut vraiment qu'il arrête)

- Pareille, Ninoux.

- Je vous ramène sa tout de suite.

Elle s'échappa en un clin d'œil. Pendant se temps Edward me regardais, avec se même regard intense, je voulais lui poser tellement de question que je ne savais pas par ou commencer… Fanny revint à nous avec nos cocas.

- Merci Ninoux !

- Merci. lui répondit Edward

- De rien.

Elle repartit pour s'occuper des autres clients, en me faisant un regard, qui je savais, qu'elle voulait les détails sur ce jeune homme.

Edward continuait toujours à me fixer, du même regard.

- pourquoi me regards-tu comme sa depuis le cour de biologie ?

- et comment je te regard ? sa te gène ?

- heu… non pas du tout, mais… ton regard est bizarre, comme si tu cherchais quelques chose dans mes yeux…

- heu…

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas me dire, je le forçais un peu.

- allez di-moi, sinon je t'interdis de ne plus me regarder.

- Je ne jouerais pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, si j'étais toi !

- Peut être mais tu n'es pas moi, alors ??

- Je ne te dirais pas…

Il me fit un sourire narquois, et je restais la à bouder et à cacher mon visage…

Au bout de quelques minute, il perdu la bataille :

- bon d'accord, je vais te dire.

Je relevais ma tète avec les sourires jusqu'au oreilles, heureuse de ma victoire.

- je t'écoute !!?

- bon, disons que tu es très dure à déchiffrer !

- ha sa je sais, (rire) mais pourquoi sa t'intéresse tant de savoir ?

- ce que je veux dire Bella, c'est que je peux lire dans toutes les pensées ici, sauf la tienne !

- heu… tu lis dans les pensé ?

- oui, d'ailleur je sais précisément ce que Fanny, va te demander.

- Mais sa, ce n'est pas un secret, je la connais par cœur donc je sais très bien ce qu'elle va me demander. Trouve autre chose !!?

Il me sourit :

- alors, tu vois le couple à une table derrière moi ?

- oui

- ils ont des problèmes d'argent, demande a Fanny, elle les a entendu en parler, elle è entrain d'y penser.

- D'accord je lui demanderais.

- et pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à lire mes penser ?

- je ne sais pas…

- peut être que je ne suis pas normal ?!!

- Bella, je te dis que je sais lire dans les pensé des gens et tu crois que c'est toi qui n'est pas normal ?!!!

Et on se mit à rigoler, pendant au moins 5min…

- est ce qu'il y a d'autre chose que je dois savoir ?

- heu… je ne croix pas non.

Il me disait cela comme si quelque chose se cachait la dessous, je décidai d'éssayer d'aborder le sujet d'Alice :

- au faite tu ne m'as pas répondu à une question en biologie.

- A oui ! et laquelle ?

- Celle ou je te disais que je suis sur que tu sais ce que Alice ta dit, sur ce qu'elle m'a dit à la cafète ??

- Oui elle m'en a parlé, que veux-tu savoir ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par ''les autre la bas sont de notre famille aussi, le blond est mon chérie… mais tu le comprendras bien assez tôt…'' ?

- Je ne peux pas en parler.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Comme te la dit Alice tu le comprendras bien assez tôt.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas, si de toute façon je le saurais ?

- Parce que, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir que tu le saches.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? Encore plus de question maintenant, pff.

- De toute façon je le saurais très vite, que tu me le dises ou pas, que tu le veuilles ou pas…

- Tu m'as l'air très têtu toi !!!

- Oui je le suis…

Qu'est ce que sa pouvait m'énerver de ne pas savoir les choses.

- tu a l'air en colère après moi Bella ?

- non pas ce n'est pas après toi.

- C'est après qui alors ?

- Je déteste, que l'on me cache des choses, que je serais un moment ou un autre

- Bella, je ne veux vraiment pas, que tu t'embêtes pour ça…

- Mouais.

Il me regarda, avec un large sourire au coin, difficile d'y résisté…  
- je peux te poser une autre question ?

- tout dépend de quel genre de questions ?

- heu… par ou commencer ? heu …

- commence par le début.

Puis il me fixa droit dans les yeux, je me m'y a tous déballé, comme s'il avait fait exprès :

- en faite, cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve, heu… assez bizarre… heu… je me retrouvais dans une clairière magnifique, ou le soleil scintillait, des petites cascades sur le coté et tu te trouvais la, ta peau brillais comme des diamants au soleil…

Edward m'écoutait attentivement. Avec se regard…

- tu t'es retourné et tu m'as regardé, et mon réveille a sonner a se moment la, mais tu me regardais, comme tu me regardes depuis toute à l'heure avec des yeux intense, mais je ne sais pas ce que ton regard veux dire ? dans mon rêve tu étais exactement comme je te vois la, les même yeux, le même visage … sauf que au soleil ta peau brillait comme des diamants, qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? pourquoi j'ai rêvé de toi ?

Edward me regarda, encore avec se même regard, mais il avait l'air anxieux… j'attendis sa réponse…


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Sa devait bien faire une petite dizaine de minutes que j'attendais qu'il me répond, on se fixait droit dans les yeux, mais je vis que l'expression de ces yeux changeais au fur et mesure… Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi dans ces yeux la douceur disparaissait ? Qu'est ce que j'avais dit, qui puisse le bloquer ?

Je finis par céder :

- qu'est ce que tu as ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Répond moi, ne me laisse pas sans réponse s'il te plait…

Il mit une petite minute avant de me répondre :

- heu… il faut que j'y aille… désoler…

Il se leva, je n'eu même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'il était déjà partit. Je me retrouvais à cette table, sans savoir quoi faire, à me poser des questions, les même question depuis se matin et qui devenait de pire en pire…

Ayant vu la scène, Ninoux se joint à moi, je n'avais même pas remarqué depuis tout ce temps qu'elle avait finit son service, mais combien de temps avait duré toute cette conversation ? On avait quitté les cours à 15h30 et arrivé ici à 15h45, je regardai l'heure il était 17h08, waouh, le temps semble s'arréter avec lui.

Mais je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre sa réaction… Fanny qui c'était assis à la place d'Edward, me regardai étonner, les yeux remplis de questions.

- qu'est ce qui c'est passé Bella ? finit-elle par me dire.

- Je ne sais pas justement…

- Et si tu me racontais tout !!?

Je n'étais pas sur de vraiment vouloir lui raconter. Mais je me sentais tellement, désemparer, que je finis par tout lui raconter, le rêve, l'école, Alice, Edward, les cours, le parking, et ici… elle m'écouta sans intervenir, attendant, que je finisses, puis elle se mit a réfléchir et me dit :

- c bizarre c'était histoire Bella… faut vraiment qu'il te donne des explications, ou va voir sa sœur Alice, elle va surement finir par te dire quelque chose… en tout cas ce qui est sur c'est que je connais une histoire qui fait un peu peur, mais ce n'ai qu'une légende… et tu me connais j'y crois vraiment pas à se genre de chose…

- Fanny, qu'est ce que tu me racontes la ? qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore, c'est mon 1er jour ici et j'en ai un peu marre la aujourd'hui alors s'il te plait viens en au fait

- Ok et si d'abord on rentrait chez toi il est déjà 17h20, je demanderais à mon père qu'il vienne me chercher

- Ok comme tu veux. Je te dois combien au faite pour les cocas ?

- Laisse c'est pour moi, pour m'avoir fait la surprise de venir. (sourire)

- Tu es sur ?

- Mais oui si je te le dis…

- D'accord.

Nous sortîmes du bar, montèrent dans la voiture, je roulai à 160km/h, nous ne parlions pas, il fallait que je me calme de mes émotions d'aujourd'hui, Fanny l'avait clairement compris… nous arrivâmes à la maison. Papa m'appela à ce moment la, je décrochai mon portable :

- oui papa ?

- Bella, c'est pour te prévenir, je ne mange pas à la maison ce soir, Billy m'a inviter à manger avec lui au resto…

- D'accord papa, moi je viens de rentrer à la maison, je suis avec Ninoux, elle mangera avec moi, je l'a ramènerais chez elle, passe une bonne soirée papa, et dit a Billy que sa fille est avec moi et que je lui passe le bonjour…

- Pas de problème ma chérie, passer une bonne soirer toutes deux aussi, mais ne te couches pas trop tard, non, plus demain tu as cour.

- Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas, bizou je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma fille.

Et on raccrocha le téléphone. Je racontai à Fanny, et elle m'aida à préparer notre table, pendant que je préparais à manger…

Nous nous mîmes à manger, et je demandais à Ninoux de me raconter cette fameuse légende :

- tu veux vraiment que je te la raconte Bella ? je t'assure, moi sa me fait un peu peur, même si je ne crois pas à ces histoires débiles…

- Fanny, raconte s'il te plaît !

- Bon d'accord, c'est une histoire sur qui date depuis des générations chez les Quilleutes… sur les loups et les sangs-froids, que l'on appel au jour d'aujourd'hui des vampire, il y a très longtemps, l'arrière grand père de mon père à rencontrer les Cullen, on dit que Carlisle l'avait déjà rencontré…

- Qui c'est Carlisle ?

- Le père adoptif d'Edward, bref je continue, l'arrière grand père de mon père à vu qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres sangs-froids, ils ont conclue un marcher que les sangs-froids n'avaient pas le droit de mordre un humain sinon se serait la guerre… voila, mais franchement Bella, c'est une histoire pour faire peur, je n'y crois pas une seul seconde, c'est du n'importe quoi…

Je me mis à rigoler, tellement cette histoire me fit rire.

- c'est quoi cette histoire à dormir debout, pff

J'en étais à ne plus m'arréter de rigoler, Ninoux me suivi dans mon délire.

On fini par s'arréter, laver la vaisselle, on se mi devant la télé à regarder un film…

A 22h30, je raccompagnai Ninoux chez elle, on avait passé une soirée à rigoler… sur le chemin du retour, j'eu l'impression qu'on me suivait, ou qu'on m'observait, mais je ne me posais pas de question, je rentrai à la maison, pris ma douche, et commença à faire mes devoir. Je l'es termina en 30min, trop facile j'avais déjà étudié c'est cour.

Je me mis à repenser à cette fameuse légende que Fanny m'avait raconté, je décidai de faire des recherches sur internet, et trouva un magasin pour des livres sur les Quilleutes, j'irais demain après les cours à Port Angeles…

Je m'endormis vers 1h du matin…


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

Je refis le même rêve de la clairière et de Edward, mon réveille sonna au même moment que hier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais j'avais bien l'intention de parler à Edward aujourd'hui même et d'avoir mes réponse… Savoir ce qui c'était passer hier pour qu'il parte comme sa.

En attends je me préparai, et descendit, dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Papa était la, je lui dis bonjour, et nous déjeunâmes ensemble dans la bonne humeur. Bien que je fusse contrarié par tout ce qui se passait…

Une fois fini, je mis ma veste et mon écharpe, et partit dans ma voiture pour le lycée. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui pas un nuage…

Quand j'arrivai au lycée, Jess et Angela étaient déjà la, je les rejoignis. Je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas la Volvo, sa commença déjà à me tracasser, mais je ne le montrai pas au filles. Nous partîmes en cour de dessin. Je me présentai au prof, qui me fis m'asseoir à une table pour deux vides, j'en conclus que c'était la place à Edward, qui n'était pas la. Ma 2ème heure de cour était l'histoire, apparemment, Edward n'était pas dans se cour, je m'assis à coté d'Angela, qui était très contente. Les cours finis, nous partîmes à la cafète ensemble. Nous nous installâmes à la même table qu'hier, je rigolai beaucoup avec toute la clic, puis je partis avec Angela en cour de biologie. Je m'ennuyais à ce cour, je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passer hier, continuant à me poser ces question, espérant avoir les réponses un jour…

Le cour s'acheva, Angela me demanda :

- tu vas faire quoi Bella ?

- je vais à Port Angeles, dans un magasin de livre, j'en ai besoin d'un.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Si tu veux, pas de soucis, si tu n'a pas peur de la vitesse ? (rire)

- Ok pas de souci pour ça.

- On y va alors !?

- Oui.

Et nous partîmes pour Port Angeles. Nous prévoyons d'aller manger dans un resto. J'appelai mon père pour le prévenir…

Nous arrivons au magasin, Angela me demanda :

- tu as besoin de quel genre de livre ?

- un livre sur les Quilleutes, que j'ai vu sur internet hier.

- D'accord je vais t'aider à le trouver !

- Tu n'es pas obligé Angela

- Si si, sa me fait plaisir !

- D'accord…

Et au bout de 20min, Angela, me ramena un livre,

- c'est celui la que tu cherches ?

- ha, oui, comment tu l'as trouvé je le cherchais partout ?

- bé … j'ai demandé au vendeur ! (rire)

- merci Angela !!!

Et nous passions à la caisse pour que je puisse payer…

Avant d'aller manger, nous faisions un petit tour dans les environs, Angela me fit visiter les petits coins sympas. Nous discutions, elle avait vu hier que Alice et Edward, m'avaient parlé, elle voulait savoir ce qui c'était passer, car habituellement les Cullen n'approchent personne… Je lui racontais juste que l'on avait simplement fait connaissance. Elle voyait bien qu'il y avait plus, mais elle ne me demanda pas, elle n'était pas du genre, curieuse, comme Jess…

Nous finîmes par aller manger au resto… un resto plutôt très chic… Nous passions nos commandes, et mangeâmes, tout en parlant, en apprenant à se connaître plus…

Je passais une très bonne soirée, j'étais vraiment heureuse de passer du temps en compagnie d'Angela, je pense que c'était réciproque…

Depuis hier, j'avais toujours cette impression d'être observée ou suivi, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. Et j'essayais de ne pas le montrer à Angela…

Quand nous fîmes de manger, de payer, nous partîmes nous promener, et ont s'assirent sur un banc, pas très loin de ma voiture, cependant…

- tu as l'air d'accepter ton emménagement ici, Bella ?

- oui malgré, le temps, j'ai ma sœur de cœur qui habite ici, à la réserve, elle travaille à ''la rivière sauvage'', puis à la Push il fait beau même si sur Forks, le temps est moche… et je suis très proche de mon père, donc je ne me sens vraiment pas malheureuse.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi dans ces cas. (sourire) par hasard ta meilleure amis ne serais pas Fanny ?

- Heu… oui, tu l'as connais ?

- Oui très bien ces parents et mes parents, sont amis depuis 10an maintenant.

- Bizarre que l'on se soit jamais vu, mais c'est génial on pourra faire des sortis toutes les 3.

- Oui sa serais super…

Et on continua de parler…

Subitement, je vis une silhouette de jeune femme au loin qui ne mettait pas étranger. Plus elle se rapprochait, et plus je l'a reconnaissais… c'était Alice… Apparemment, elle m'avait reconnu aussi, car elle s'approcha de nous avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Bella ! Angela !

- Bonsoir Alice. lui répondit Angela

- Salut Alice, comment tu vas ? tu n'es pas avec ta famille ce soir ? je ne vous ai pas vu au lycée ?

- Je vais bien merci Bella, non se soir je ne suis pas avec ma famille, je voulais me promener toute seule, et cette t'après midi, vu qu'il faisait beau, on à passé l'après midi à se balader entre nous.

- A d'accord, vous avez passé une bonne après midi alors ?

- Oui et vous ?

- Aussi une très bonne journée avec Angela, d'ailleur Angela merci de m'avoir accompagné c'était formidable.

- De rien Bella, tout le plaisir est pour moi. (on se sourit)

- Bon, je vais vous laissez toutes les deux, heu… Bella faudra que je te parle demain !!

- D'accord pas de problème, si tu veux passe à la maison tout à l'heure…

- Ok, tu rentres à qu'elle heure ?

- Bé, passe moi ton numéro de portable et je t'appel quand j'aurais ramené Angela chez elle.

- Elle me passa son numéro, puis nous resalua, et s'éclipsa…

Angela et moi, continua de discuter…

Je ramenai Angela chez elle vers 22h30 et appela Alice :

- allo ?

- Alice, c'est Bella !

- Tu as déposé Angela ?

- Oui tout juste, je suis chez moi dans 5min

- Ok, j'arrive alors

- A tout de suite,

- Oui.

On raccrocha. Je roulai à toute vitesse jusqu'à la maison, me demandant, ce qu'Alice voulait me dire, surement en rapport à la conversation avec Edward ?

J'arrivai chez moi, Alice n'était pas encore la, je rentrai et me servit un verre de lait. Papa était coucher, il avait du avoir une longue journée…

Toc, toc, toc ! J'allai ouvrir la porte, et fis entrer Alice… nous nous installions sur le canapé du salon.


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

- Alors, Alice, de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

- De hier.

- Hier ? tu sais lire dans mes penser, toi ?

- Heu non, pourquoi dis tu sa ?

- Parce que, d'une ce que tu m'as dit hier me perturbe encore aujourd'hui, même ton frère n'a pas voulu me dire, de deux ton frère c'est sauver super bizarrement hier, de trois je me pose énormément de question, et de quatre il y a ce rêve… je voulais en reparler avec ton frère aujourd'hui, savoir ce qui c'était passé ? et ton frère m'a dit, qu'il savait lire dans les penser des gens sauf les miennes… qu'est ce qui ce passe Alice ? je ne vous connais même pas, je suis ici que depuis 3 jour que déjà…

- Ok. Heu… ce que je t'ai dit hier, je n'aurais pas du te le dire, mais je sais déjà que tu le saurais bien plus vite que tu ne le crois, je ne peux vraiment pas t'en parler, pas tout de suite du moins.

- Mais pourquoi ? et pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi, en faite Bella, moi je ne lis pas dans les pensé comme Edward, mais je vois l'avenir, et je t'ai vu arriver, j'ai su ce qui allait ce passer, que allait deviner notre secret, je sais tout de ton avenir Bella…

- Je ne comprends vraiment rien, tu m'as vu venir ?

- Oui je t'ai vu venir, te rapprocher de notre famille, toutes les deux, nous devenons de très grandes amies, avant même que tu arrives, je t'aimais déjà comme ma sœur… J'ai vu le rêve que tu as fait, je t'ai vu en parler à mon frère et je comprends ton désarroi, comme je le comprends lui aussi. Edward a vu ce que moi j'ai vu…

- Mais, si il sait ce que tu as vu, pourquoi est-il partit comme sa hier ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est à la fois fasciné par toi et à la fois perturber, peut-être même en colère, contre lui…

- Alice sa n'a vraiment pas de sens tous ça…

- Oui je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça.

- D'accord de toute façon je finirais par savoir ce qui ce passe… C'est parce que tu as vu l'avenir, que tu es venu me parler hier ?

- Oui, je voulais me présenter à toi dés que je te voyais, pour que tu saches que je veux être ton ami.

- Tu sais quand tu es venu me parler hier et la, je ressens un truc étrange, je sais que tu as raison, je me sens bien à tes cotés, je sens que tu deviens comme mon petit rayon de soleil, et je sais pas pourquoi, alors que je ne te connais pas vraiment je t'aime déjà aussi… je sens déjà qu'on est amies.

- Oui je le sais. (elle me fit un très joli sourire)

- Alice est ce que dans ta famille, d'autre personne on des dons comme toi et Edward ?

- Sa je peux bien te le dire, mon chérie, il s'appel Jasper a le don de ressentir les sentiments des autres et de les contrôler…

- Sa doit être un très bon don.

- Sa dépend, de ce que tu ressens. Bon Bella, je dois y aller, il faut que tu dormes, il est déjà minuit passer.

- Oui tu as raison, j'ai ma douche à prendre en plus, heureusement que je n'ai pas de devoir, vous serez au lycée demain ?

- Oui on sera la.

Elle me prit dans c'est bras, et me fis la bise. Je sentis que sa peau était très froide !!??? Je faillis sursauter.

Au moment ou elle ouvrit la porte,

- Bella ?

- Oui.

- S'il te plait, fait attention à toi aussi bien physiquement, que mentalement !!!

- Heu … oui pas de problème Alice.

- A demain, Bella, dort bien

- Merci toi aussi Alice.

Et elle partit.

Je montai dans la salle de bain et pris ma douche. Pourquoi Alice m'avait elle dit sa avant de partir ? Comment sa se fait que sa peau était si froide ? Et cette discutions, que voulait elle dire ??? Qu'allais- je découvrir ?

Je sortis de ma douche mis mon petit short et un débardeur. J'entrai dans ma chambre, m'assis sur mon lis et me m'y à regarder le livre que j'avais acheté aujourd'hui. Sa en disait plus sur la légende que fanny m'avait raconté, il y avait plein de détail, de description… Soudain sa racontait plein d'histoire sur les ''vampires'', sa n'avait rien avoir avec tout ce qui ce racontait sur les vampires depuis des années…

Des flashs me vinrent d'un seul coup, je vis Edward, sa peau, ses yeux, sa blancheur, Alice, leurs dons, sa froideur quand elle m'avait pris dans ces bras et qu'elle m'avait fait la bise… et ensuite des flashs de sangs… je refermais vite le livre et m'allongeas dans ma couette. Qu'est ce que cela voulais dire ? Je me posais encore toutes ces questions d'hier, qu'est ce que ces flashs voulaient dire ?

Je m'endormis sens m'en rendre compte…

Pour la 3ème fois je refis, le même rêve, sauf que la, quand Edward se retourna vers moi, qu'il me regarda... Il me fit signe de m'approcher de lui, ce que je fis. On se regardait sans un mot, on se cherchait au delà des yeux. Soudain, je compris ce qu'il était, je n'arrivais pas à le dire, je continuais de le fixer, je n'étais pas effrayer.

- tu le sais Bella !!! tu me le diras quand tu te sentiras prête à voir la réalité pour le dire… me dit-il

Je n'arrivai pas à lui répondre, je voulais simplement, lui dire de ne pas me laisser…Je n'eus pas le temps.

Le réveil sonnait. Et je me réveillais, plus que jamais déboussolé, je savais ce qu'Edward et sa famille était, mais étais-je prêtes à affronter cela ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais, que j'en serais capable… Je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester éloigné d'Edward… je m'habillai et descendit déjeuner. Mon père s'apprêtait à partir, je lui fis un gros bizou.

Mon déjeuner terminer, je partis pour le lycée. Le temps était brumeux… Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Même si j'étais prête à affronter, même si je n'avais pas peur, étais-je prête à lui en parler ? Je décidai de voir comment allait se dérouler la journée…

Je me garai à ma place habituelle, je vis la Volvo garer et le vis juste à coté me regardant. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, et alla rejoindre Angela qui venait juste d'arriver…

Je partis à mon cour de dessin, sachant, qu'il serait la… J'essayais de contrôler mon stresse, sans vraiment y arriver. Edward n'était pas encore à notre table, je m'installais donc, tranquillement. Je sortis une feuille et un crayon, et commença à dessiner, sans vraiment voir ce que je dessinais…


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :

- très beau dessin !!

Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver …

- merci… tu m'as fais peur.

- Désolé, en même temps tu étais tellement concentré sur ton dessin. D'ailleur l'œil que tu as dessiné, me rappel quelqu'un… tu dessines qui ?

Je me mis à regarder ce que j'avais commencé, je fus surprise de voir se que j'avais dessiné, je ne mettais même pas rendu compte que l'œil au crayon qui était sur cette feuille, étais le sien. Je comprenais pourquoi sa lui rappelais quelqu'un.

- je ne sais même pas moi même. Lui mentis-je

- ok, montre le moi quand tu auras fini.

- Pas de problème…

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il me parlait, alors que deux jours avant, il s'était enfuis…

- tu me parles aujourd'hui ?

- pourquoi tu dis sa ?

- tu as besoin que je te le rappel ?

- ok… désolé pour lundi, vraiment, tu me pardonnes ?

- si tu me dis pourquoi tu t'es enfui…

- on en reparle après les cours, la prof arrive.

- Ok, tu promets !

- Oui promis…

La prof arriva et commença son cour. Avec Edward, on se regardait du coin des yeux de temps à autre, je me sentais comme dans une bulle, il n'y avait que moi et lui. Mais pourquoi ressentais-je cela ?

Une fois le cour finie, nous sortions ensemble de la salle, il m'accompagna à mon prochain nouveau cours.

- quand me répondras-tu ?

- je te propose de manger avec moi ce midi et je te répondrais…

- d'accord

- je viens te chercher à la fin du cour !

Il partit avant même que je lui réponde. J'entrais dans la salle, me présenta au professeur, puis m'installa à une table. Le cour passa assez rapidement.

Edward m'attendais, nous partons à la cafète, prirent de quoi manger, et allions nous installer à une table à l'écart de tous…

- alors aurai-je la réponse à ma question ?

- oui, si je suis partis précipitamment, c'est parce que…

- parce que … ?

- quand tu m'as racontés ton rêve… en faite…

- Je sentais qu'il hésitait à me dire.

- tu as peur que je prenne mal la raison ?

- heu… un peu.

- Vas-y dit moi, je jure de ne pas le prendre mal.

- Ok. En faite, disons que c'est moi qui t'ai amené à faire ce rêve…

- Comment ça je ne comprends pas ?

- Je sais que tu as vu Alice hier, elle ta parlé de son don ?

- Oui

- Quand j'ai vu, qu'elle te voyait venir, j'ai décidé de… comment dire ? de m'immiscer dans ton rêve, pour que tu me vois, même si je savais qu'on allait ce voir ici. Et que tu comprennes qui je suis vraiment, c'est un deuxième don que j'ai et le dernier, sa marche que quand les gens dort… d'ailleur je n'arrive pas à comprendre, pourquoi j'arrive à m'introduire dans tes rêve, te faire voir ce que je veux que tu vois et que je n'arrive pas lire tes pensées ???

- Alors si j'ai fait ce rêve c'est à cause de toi ?

- Oui

- si j'ai refait une 2ème fois ce même rêve lundi c'est à cause de toi aussi ?

- oui, je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuilles d'être partit comme ça, donc, pour te montrer que je pensais à toi, je me suis réintégré dans ton rêve…

- et cette nuit ? qu'est ce que sa voulait dire ?

- cette nuit, heu … en faite, lundi je ne suis pas complètement partit dis-on que je me suis cacher après avoir marché un peu, et j'ai décidé de te suivre toi et Fanny, j'ai entendu tout ce que vous aviez fait, ce qu'elle t'a raconté sur la légende… je t'ai suivis quand tu as ramené Fanny chez elle…

- j'avais bien sentit qu'on m'observait.

- C'était vraiment au cas où, il t'arrivait quelque chose, ensuite, j'ai vu que tu avais décidé d'aller à Port Angeles le lendemain… quand j'ai entendu les pensé d'Angela, qu'elle venait avec toi sa m'a plutôt rassurer, mais je vous ai suivi quand même, tu roules super vite dis-donc…

- Oui

On rigola…

- Ensuite, Alice m'a rejoint, elle a vu que je te suivais, et a décidé de venir te parler quand tu étais assise sur le banc avec Angela.

- ça été prémédité alors ?

- De sa part oui... Et quand elle ma rejoint, je n'étais pas très satisfait, qu'elle veuille te parler. Mais je l'ai laisser faire… après tu l'as appelé et elle ta rejoint, j'ai écouté toute votre conversation, quand Alice est partit de chez toi je lui ai dit que je voulais rester seul donc elle est rentrer et moi je suis rester à t'observer, j'ai vu que tu regardais le livre, je t'ai vu rester figer pendant 2min, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que j'allais ouvrir la fenêtre pour savoir ce qui ce passait, jusqu'à ce que je comprennes, qu'en fait tu commençais à savoir ce que nous somme, et tu t'ai endormis, très vite même et je me suis réintégrer dans ton rêve…

- Waouh, c'est… heu…

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, de mettre immiscer dans ta vie privée… ?

- Heu… non…

J'en avais presque le tournis de ce qui venait de me raconté…

- cette nuit dans le rêve, tu as fait exprès de me faire signe de m'approcher ?

- oui

- ce que tu as dit dans le rêve, comment la tu sus que j'avais compris ?

- ton regard avait changé d'un coup, sa m'a fait comprendre… ce que je sais aussi c'est que tu n'es pas prête à en parler encore…

- je crois que si, justement…

- on en reparlera plus tard, la biologie nous attend

- hein… déjà

- oui

- ferais-tu arrêté le temps aussi ?

- non, (rigola t-il) pourquoi ?

- c'est étrange comme le temps à l'air de s'arréter quand je suis avec toi…

- ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si captiver par nos conversation, (sourire ravageur) aller on y va ?

- oui.

Et nous partions en biologie ensemble…


	9. chapitre 9

**merci, a tout ceux, qui m'écrive des reviews, a tout ceux qui ajoute ma fic dans vo alerte, sa mtouche, je vous ai mi le chapitre 8 et je vous met en plus le chapitre 9, jespère qu'il vous plaira...**

**et je suis super désolé pôur les faute d'ortographe ou de conjugaison ou ... je vais essayer d'amélioirer la dessus, mai c'est vrai que les chapitre son écrit depui très longtemps, donc j'ai tendance a ne pas vraimen regarder...**

**allez je vous laisse lire =)**

Chapitre 9 :

Sur le chemin de la biologie, on se posait des questions, sur nos vies respectives, lui était très évasif sur ces réponse. Il répondait plus facilement, au genre de question tel que : Quel est ta couleur préférée ? Ton genre de musique ? Ta musique préférée ?...

Arrivé, au cour, nous nous asseyons à notre table. Je n'avais pas fait attention, que des regards curieux nous observait, sa nous faisait bien rire.

Le cour commença, nous continuons avec nos questions discrètement. Quand le prof, nous interrogeais, Edward me sifflait la réponse discrètement, grâce à sa faculté de lire dans les penser.

Angela, me faisait des petits regards, de temps à autre, elle avait air heureuse, pour moi, se que me confirma Edward…

Quand la fin du cour se termina :

- Vas-tu voir Fanny aujourd'hui ?

- Je pensais y passer une petite heure, pourquoi ?

- Je t'accompagne !?

- D'accord.

On se souriait…

Assit sur nos chaises, à ''la rivière sauvage'', Edward et moi, nous nous contemplions. Je me sentais bien à ces cotés, je me sentais protéger, des mots indéfinissables pour vraiment dire ce que je ressentais. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait…

- As quoi penses-tu Bella ?

- heu… je ne suis pas sur de vraiment vouloir en parler, en revanche je voudrais qu'on parle de ce que je sais.

- Je ne suis pas sur que sa soit le bon endroit pour en parler…

- Tu m'as promis qu'on en parlerait,

- Oui mais pas ici, que fais-tu samedi ?

- Rien de prévu.

- Je te propose, de t'emmener quelque part ou on pourra en parler sans être déranger ?

- D'accord, et on parlera de tous sa ?

- Oui

- Tu ne me cacheras rien ?

- Promis

- Alors c'est d'accord…

Il me sourit.

Quand, il me souriait mon cœur se mettait à palpiter, sa cognait fort et vite, mais sa ne me gênait pas au contraire sa me faisait du bien, je n'avais jamais ressentis sa. Je sentais que des sentiments intenses commençais à grandirent dans mon cœur…

- Bella, c'est étrange, je ne pensais pas que je me sentirais aussi bien avec toi, que ce qu'Alice m'avait dit, je ne pensais pas que sa m'arriverais un jour…

- Je ressens la même chose Edward…

Nos yeux se fixèrent, pas un mot de plus ne sortait de nos bouches, comme si nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre…

Brusquement, Edward tourna la tête vers la porte.

- Alice arrive !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?

- Il n'y a pas que moi qui veux passer du temps en ta compagnie !

- Ha… mais, tu ne t'en vas pas, hein ?

- Non t'inquiète pas je reste, c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi…

La porte s'ouvrit, Alice nous rejoignait, toujours avec ce même sourire et cette façon de marcher avec grâce…

- salut Bella, Edward !

- salut, répondîmes en même temps.

- je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

- non Alice, et même si c'était le cas, tu resterais quand même, je me trompe ? lui dit Edward, sur un ton plutôt moqueur.

- Exactement, tu me connais !!? rigola-t-elle.

- De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Je suis sur que tu le sais déjà. Lui répondis-je.

- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai…

Sa avait l'air de l'amuser de savoir tout à l'avance, surtout en ce qui nous concernait Edward et moi.

Fanny s'approcha vers nous, depuis que nous étions arrivé, elle me regardait souvent, d'un air intriguer, je comprenais qu'elle voulait, savoir ce qui c'était passer avec Edward…

- Ninoux, sa va le boulot ?

- Oui, oui…

- Au faite, je te présente Alice. Alice je te présente ma sœur de cœur Ninoux.

- Enchanté, lui dit Alice.

- De même… (avec un joli sourire) tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui un jus de pomme, s'il te plait.

- Pas de problème, je te ramène ça tout de suite.

Elle partit.

- ton amie à l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Me dit Alice

- Oui énormément…

Ninoux revint avec le verre d'Alice.

- sa ne vous déranges pas si je me joins à vous pour quelque minute, j'en peux plus.

- Bien sur que non. Lui répondis-je.

- Merci.

- Sa doit être dur de travailler en tant que serveuse ? lui demanda Alice, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème à être serveuse.

- Plutôt fatiguant je dirais, se déplacé sans cesse, des clients pas toujours polis…

- Je comprends…

Tandis qu'elle parlait entre elle, et qu'elles se trouvèrent un point en commun, le shopping, et tout le tralala…

Edward et moi, nous nous contemplâmes à ne plus se lâcher.

Ses prunelles étaient, d'une telle profondeur que j'avais l'impression de découvrir son âme. Je sentais que c'était la plus belle âme, qu'il m'a été donné de voir…

De son coté, il me dévisageait, avec se sourire en biais, comme s'il appréciait ce qu'il déchiffrait en moi.

Ce fut Ninoux, qui nous interrompu, pour nous dire qu'elle repartait bosser.

Nous restions tous les 3 à discuter entre nous…

Alice s'en alla avant nous, pour rejoindre son chérie.

A 18h, ce fut notre tour de partir, je dis au revoir à Ninoux et lui suggéra de passer le lendemain soir, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

Je pris ma voiture, Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à chez moi, dans sa voiture.

Une fois arrivé, je proposai à Edward de rentrer.

- Je veux bien, mais tu n'as pas peur que ton père me voit, quand il rentrera ?

- non, mon père est très sympa et très ouvert…

- ok, alors…

Et nous rentrâmes, je lui fis visiter la maison, et nous allions nous installer sur le canapé du salon…


	10. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 :

Le silence c'était installer entre nous. J'étais complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Nous étions assis assez proche l'un de l'autre, cela me troublait, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un homme… qu'est ce que lui ressentait ? Qu'est ce qui allait se passer ?

J'avais l'impression que nous ne faisions plus qu'un…

En étant assis si proche de lui, je ressentais la fraicheur qui émanait de son corps parfait.

Le temps semblais si long et pourtant ma main hésitait tant à le toucher, sa peau me donnait tellement envie de la caresser. Mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Me repousserait-il parce qu'il ne veut pas de moi ou de peur ?

Avait-il ces même sensation ? à quoi pensait-il ?

Je voulais entendre sa voix si douce et merveilleuse, rompre ce silence si pesant… je cherchais quelque chose à lui dire, pour qu'il me parle.

Après réflexion, je lui demandais :

- Edward ?

- Oui

- Je me demandais ?

- Oui

- Dans le rêve, la clairière, les cascades, tout ce paysage magnifique, existe-elle ? ou provient-elle seulement de ton imagination ?

- Elle existe vraiment, c'est un endroit qui m'apaise, j'aime y aller pour réfléchir, pour être seul…

- Pourquoi me l'avoir 'montrer' dans c'est cas là ?

- Je voulais la partager avec toi…

- M'y emmèneras-tu un jour ?

- Oui sans problème

Puis, il me gratifia de son plus beau sourire au coin que j'aimais tant et qui avait le don de faire chavirer mon cœur dans tous les sens, de s'arrêter pendant 6 seconde, et de se remettre à battre…

- es-tu sur que sa ne dérangeras pas ton père que je sois là ?

- sur et certaine !!!

- c'est ce que nous allons voir, ton père arrive !

- à bon, je ne l'entends pas se garer pourtant !!?

- il vient de passer le coin de ta rue.

- Ok, t'inquiète pas il ne dira rien.

- D'accord.

- Sa me fait pensé d'ailleur, qu'il faut que je prépare à manger, tu viens avec moi dans la cuisine !

- Je te suis…

Et nous gagnâmes la cuisine, ou je sortis une casserole. Je décidai de faire quelque chose de simple, des pates à la carbonara. Edward s'asseyait sur une chaise face à moi…

Mon père franchissait le seuil de la maison.

- Bella ?

- Je suis la papa !

Il entra dans la cuisine.

- papa je te présente Edward un ami de lycée.

Edward ce leva pour serrer la main de mon père.

- bonsoir monsieur

- bonsoir Edward, tu es le fils de Carlisle ?

- oui, c'est bien sa monsieur,

- je t'en pris Edward appel moi Charlie, et tutoie moi s'il te plaît.

- D'accord pas de problème Charlie.

Mon père s'approcha de moi, pour me faire la bise.

- qu'est ce que tu prépares ?

- des pates à la carbo.

- Super, tu manges avec nous Edward ?

Je le regardai avec des yeux le suppliant d'accepter, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, pas tout de suite du moins…

- oui, merci de votre hospitalité.

- Ne me remercie pas, sa fait plaisir, de rencontrer les amis de Bella…

Sur ceux mon père s'asseyait à sa place habituelle.

- Bella je peux t'aider à mettre la table ? me demanda Edward.

- Oui, je veux bien, c'est gentil de ta part.

Mon père aida Edward.

Je fus, tout de même surprise de voir, qu'en plus d'être scandaleusement beau aussi bien son visage sans défaut, ainsi que son corps j'imagine, et que son incroyable beauté intérieur, de découvrir la courtoisie d'Edward…

- c'est prêt on peut passer à table.

Nous nous installions tous les 3 à table.

- bonne appétit tout le monde. Déclara mon père

- merci, à vous aussi, répondit Edward

- à vous aussi…

Nous mangeâmes, mon père voulu en savoir plus Edward et notre rencontre. Nous ne lui racontions pas tous les détails…

Quand le repas fut terminé, mon père et Edward, m'aidèrent à ranger la table, laver la vaisselle, et nous partions dans le salon discuter…

A 23h, Edward partit, en remerciant mon père pour la seconde fois, affirmant avoir passé une excellente soirée et me dit à demain. Avant qu'il ouvre la porte, discrètement, je l'autorisa, de me rejoindre dans mes rêve, il acquissa de la tête, me fit un bisou sur le front, puis s'en alla.

Je rejoignis mon père dans le salon pour lui dire bonne nuit.

- Edward est un jeune homme très charmant. Me dit-il

- oui, c'est vrai. Lui affirmais-je en souriant

- serais-tu tombé amoureuse ? Bella

- heu… non papa, pourquoi ?

- à bon, pourtant on dirait, tu as l'air très heureuse en sa compagnie, tes yeux brillent, quand tu le regardes et la tu rougis béatement…

- papa, certes il me plaît beaucoup, je suis bien avec lui, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour le dire, sa ne fait que 3 jours qu'Edward et moi, nous nous connaissions...

- en tout cas sache que tu as mon approbation, j'aime bien ce garçon, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- merci papa, c'est gentil… je vais prendre ma douche et me coucher maintenant, je suis morte de fatigue. Bonne nuit papa. Je m'approchai de lui pour lui faire un bisou sur le front.

- Merci, toi aussi bonne nuit, à demain ma chérie.

Je montai prendre ma douche et me coucher. Presser de m'endormir, pour voir Edward dans mes rêves…


	11. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 :

Quand, je fus endormi.

'' Toujours ce magnifique endroits magique, Edward était la, il m'attendait, je m'approchai de lui, il me tendit sa main, je m'en accaparais sans peur… je fus étonner que toucher la peau de sa main était douce et soyeuse, mais pas froide.

Nous nous contemplâmes, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre…

Nous nous assîmes sur la pelouse verdoyante, l'un à coté de l'autre, main dans la main…

Je scrutais tous les traits de son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche, son nez, ses oreilles, en passant par son cou, ses bras dénuder fin mais muscler, ses mains… Je vis ses dents, elles étaient si blanches, si éblouissante… Sa peau si blanchâtre, mais tellement sublime, brillante comme des diamants.

Je me remémorais, la première fois que je l'avais vu, dans ce premier rêve, que j'avais déjà vu sa peau si lumineuse au soleil… était ce à cause du soleil, que sa peau était comme sa ? Ou juste son imagination ? J'étais intriguer de savoir à quoi il songeait ? Il avait l'air si mystérieux, que je voulais tout savoir de lui, mais je savais que je parviendrais à savoir tout sur sa personne.

Ce silence entre nous, était si apaisant, doux et relaxant, j'hésitais à me dire si ce que j'éprouvais était à cause d'Edward, ou si c'était l'effet de cette clairière féerique… je m'attendais limite à voir une licorne, une fée, ou un ange. Sauf que l'ange était déjà la, à me regarder avec des yeux étincelants, me souriant d'un sourire illuminer, et sa main qui caressait la mienne d'une tel douceur… c'était agréable…

Subitement, j'eu une révélation...

On s'aimait, on se voulait, on était nos propre âme sœur. ''

Brusquement mon réveil sonna, et je me réveillais heureuse d'avoir ' _vu_ ' Edward...

Quand je passait devant mon bureau pour récupérer mes habits, je vis quelque chose d'inhabituelle poser sur mon bureau, un bout de papier ou un mot était écrit : '' _heureux, de ta permission de m'avoir laissé m'introduire dans, ton rêve, sa été agréable d'être à tes coté, hâte de te voir au lycée._'' Quel belle écriture… Ainsi, Edward avait passé la nuit à mes coté, j'en souriais d'épanouissement.

Je me dépêchais de m'habiller, et de descendre déjeuner, papa étais déjà au taf…

Je vis Edward qui patientait de mon arriver sur le parking du lycée, je le rejoignis. Avec un sourire radieux, il me fit une bise sur le front, je sentis la fraîcheur de ses lèvres sur mon front…

- comment vas-tu ?

- très bien et toi ?

- pareil. Tu as vu le mot que je t'ai laissé?

- Oui, merci pour te répondre je suis heureuse aussi…

Il me souriait.

- tu as quel cour la ? me questionna t-il.

- Italien et toi ?

- Aussi, et si on y allait, pour évité d'arriver en retard ?

- Sa me semble une assez bonne idée.

Et nous partions au cour, comme depuis le début de la semaine, je me présentai au professeur, une joli femme d'une trentaine d'année. Edward la fixa droit dans les yeux avec douceur, comme pour la convaincre de quelque chose et lui demanda si elle pouvait me placé à coté de lui, elle opina sans réfléchir. Nous nous plaçâmes à notre place.

J'aperçu Alice et son chérie, entrer dans la salle, apparemment ils avaient cour d'italien eux aussi. Alice était toute joyeuse, elle s'avança vers nous :

- coucou, vous deux ! Bella voici Jasper mon chérie, Jasper je pense que tu reconnais Bella que tu as déjà vu à la cafète !!?

- oui Alice, bonjour Bella, Edward !

- bonjour Jasper et Alice. Répondis-je

- Jasper, Alice. Dit Edward pour le répondre…

- Alice tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse se matin. Constatais-je

Elle souri, mais se fut Jasper qui me répondu :

- oui elle était pressée de te voir, elle savait déjà que tu avais cour en même temps que nous elle sans réjouissait. Rit-il en même temps

- tu n'étais pas obliger de le dire. Lui dit-elle

- Je suis sur qu'Edward m'aurait répondu si Jasper ne l'avait pas fait, t'inquiète pas Alice, je suis ravis d'avoir au moins un cour avec toi

- Je savais que tu serais contente. S'amusât-elle

- En tout cas, je suis contente de te connaître Jasper.

- C'est réciproque…

Et, ils s'installèrent à la table en face d'Edward et moi. Le cour commença…


	12. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 :

Pendant le cour, avec Edward on se lâchait, des regard de temps à autre.

- Alice t'adore vraiment, elle te considère vraiment comme sa vrai petite sœur…me dit-il discrètement

- Moi aussi je l'adore et je sens, qu'on va être comme des sœurs.

Alice qui nous avez entendu, se retourna, avec un magnifique sourire…

A la fin du cour, je saluais Alice et Jasper.

- tu manges avec nous ce midi Bella ?

- heu… qui vous ?

- Jasper, moi et bien évidemment Edward

- d'accord, à ce midi alors

- bon cour de français…

Edward m'accompagna, me m'embrassa sur le front et partit. Je savais déjà qu'il viendrait me chercher…

- coucou Bella !

- salut Angela, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- très bien et toi ?

- très bien aussi, tient au faite, pendant que j'y pense, se soir, Fanny passe à la maison, tu veux venir ?

- A oui, sa serait super…

Nous nous asseyions à la même table. J'étais impatiente, de revoir Edward, il me manquait déjà. L'heure paraissait passer longuement sans lui. Je fus contente quand l'heure se termina.

- tu manges avec nous Bella ? me demanda Angela.

- désoler Alice ma proposer de manger avec eux

- d'accord de toute façon on se voit en cour de biologie

- oui, à tout à l'heure

- oui oui…

Je sortis de la salle et vu Edward adossé au mur, qu'est qu'il pouvait être beau…

- ton cour c'est bien passer ? me questionna Edward

- un peu long et toi ?

- j'ai trouvé le temps long aussi, on va manger ?

- oui, Alice doit s'impatienter.

Tout en marchant, nous rigolâmes de bon cœur.

Ayant pris notre nourriture, nous rejoignîmes Alice et jasper qui nous attendais. Nous discutions un peu de tout et de rien, jasper me questionnait un peu sur ma vie, voulant en savoir un peu plus de moi…

Alice et Jasper, formaient un couple magnifique, ils s'étaient bien trouver tous les deux. Je remarquais qui manquait deux autres personnes, cela m'interpella

- ou sont votre frère et sœur ?

- Rosalie et Emmet, sont restés à la maison aujourd'hui, me répondit Edward

- ha, ok !

Alice ne faisait que de parler, je rigolais énormément avec eux 3. Jasper était vraiment, quelqu'un de super…

Edward et moi les quittions pour regagner la biologie…

A la fin de l'heure,

- sa ne te dérange pas, si nous reportions la journée de samedi à demain Bella ? Me demanda t-il.

- heu… non, mais pourquoi ?

- car demain il fait beau et je voudrais t'emmener quelque part.

- d'accord

- je vais te laisser rejoindre Angela qui t'attend

- tu peux venir si tu veux !?

- non je vais vous laisser entre filles

- comme tu veux, tu me rejoins dans mes rêves se soir ?

- ce n'est pas sur je dois aller chasser se soir, mais je viens te chercher demain vers 10h30

- d'accord, hâte d'être à demain alors…

- moi aussi.

J'eu droit à un baiser sur le front, je crois que sa en devenais une habitude, mais j'adorais cela…

Je rejoignis Angela et nous allions à la maison attendre fanny, nous nous installions dans la cuisine et nous bavardions. Ninoux arriva vers 17h, nous décidions de commander une pizza. Fanny me demanda :

- alors, Bella que c'est il passer avec Edward ?

Je leur racontais à peu près tout, sans dévoiler qu'il est vampire, et qu'il venait dans mes rêves. Je leur affirmais que je passais la journée avec Edward le lendemain.

- en tout cas vous êtes trop mignon quand je vous vois tous les deux. Me dit Angela

- sa c'est vrai, Rajouta Ninoux. Tu crois qui va se passer quelque chose entre vous demain ?

- je ne sais pas, mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien, se garçon me fait vraiment craquer

- tu es amoureuse Bella ? me demanda Ninoux

- je crois bien que oui, et vous les filles ?

- heu… moi il y a Seth un jeune homme que j'ai rencontré il y a 2 mois, pendant mon service, sa fait quelques semaine qu'on se voit. Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, je crois que j'ai trouvé mon prince charmant en lui…

- tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, fus-je surpris. J'espère que tu vas me le présenter ?

- si je t'en ai pas parlé c'est que je ne pensais pas que sa allait devenir sérieux, mais t'inquiète pas je vous le présenterais… et toi Angela ?

- et bé moi, il y a Ben, je l'aime bien, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui montrer…

- parle-lui, tu es une fille forte Angela.

- Tout a fait d'accord avec Bella. Acquiesçait Ninoux.

Nous continuons à discuter, sur les hommes qui faisaient chavirer nos cœur…

Vers 23h, je raccompagnais les filles chez elle, Angela, me remercia de l'avoir inviter. Nous avions passé une soirée exceptionnel toutes les 3…

Une fois rentrer chez moi, je pris ma douche et me coucha.

Je rêvais d'Edward, ce fit un songe différent… ''Je le fixais droit dans les yeux avec intensité, Je fus surprise de m'entendre dire '_je_ _t'aime Edward_', c'était une évidence. J'eux l'impression de ne pas le dire qu'à travers mon rêve, mais également dans la réalité… Deux seconde, après avoir prononcé ces merveilleux mots, le décor changea, et devint cette clairière divine, Edward se tenait face à moi, avec se sourire au coin, et ce regard, waouh j'adore… et il me dit, ' _moi aussi, je t'aime_'. Je fus heureuse de l'entendre me dire, je crois que c'est ce que j'attendais depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu… Cela voulait-il dire qu'il m'avait entendu prononcer ces mots ? Etait-il à mes coté, dans ma chambre ? ''

Derechef, je me réveillais, et le trouva assit sur le bord de mon lit à me contempler dormir…


	13. chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 :

- tu es la ? Depuis quand ? Je croyais que tu ne pourrais pas venir ? lui dis-je avec ahurissement…

- t'affole pas Bella, tu va réveiller ton père. Rigola t-il. Je suis la depuis 2h, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps éloigné de toi, je voulais trop te voir…

Sans réfléchir je me jetais dans ces bras, il était froid mais ce n'était pas grave. J'étais tellement contente qu'il soit la, il m'avait trop manqué depuis qu'on s'était quitter en biologie… il ne me repoussa même pas, au contraire il me serra encore plus dans ces bras.

- je suis tellement contente que tu sois la, Edward !!!

- moi aussi, je suis content et de t'avoir dans mes bras… tu n'imagine même pas le bien que sa me fait…

Nous restions pendant deux petites heures, allongé bras dans les bras dans mon lit… Je me sentais tellement bien, je voulais que le temps s'arrête pour que sa dure…

Vers 9h, je me décidais d'aller prendre ma douche. Quand je fus terminer Edward était encore la. Vu que mon père était déjà partit, je lui proposais de déjeuner avec moi, il refusa, mais accepta de venir avec moi.

Quand j'eu terminé, j'allais me laver les dents.

Le temps était radieux aujourd'hui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse aussi beau. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward se cachait dans sa veste…

Je négociais avec Edward pour prendre ma voiture, il se résigna à me laisser conduire pour me faire plaisir… en même temps sa ne lui posait pas trop de problème vu que je conduisais vite. Il m'indiqua la route à suivre, je roulais à 180km/h, Je ne savais pas ou nous allions, mais je remarquais qu'on s'éloignait de la ville et que la forêt prenait place… Au bout d'un moment, Edward me demanda de tourner à droite et 100m après me dit de m'arrêter.

- nous faisons quoi maintenant ? me renseignais-je

- nous allons marcher, pour arriver à l'endroit ou je veux t'emmener

- ok, heu… il y en a pour combien de temps ?

- 30min.

- Alors allons-y

Tout en nous dirigions dans les profondeurs de la forêt, il me prit la main… il ne se plaignit pas de la lenteur de ma marche et de mes petites maladresses, au contraire, il en rigola silencieusement… A un certain temps, je vis une lumière blanche, je compris que nous étions bientôt arrivés…

Je fus éberlué, quand je reconnus l'endroit ou il m'emmenait, j'en restais bouche-bée.

La clairière et les petites cascades étaient encore plus admirable que dans ''mes rêves''. J'avançais et m'immobilisais en plein milieu, et admirait. Je me mis à tourner sur moi-même, pas un mot sortait de ma bouche, existait-il un mot pour dire ce que je ressentais en voyant … ? Edward se rapprocha de moi au bout de quelques minutes. Sa peau s'étincelait sous ce soleil éblouissant comme des diamants. J'avais la réponse à ma question, c'était bien les effets du soleil…

- magnifique. Réussis-je à lui dire

- oui, cette clairière est magique…

- je confirme, mais je parlais plutôt de toi, tu es magnifiques, ton corps est… (je n'en trouvais pas les mots)

Ses lèvres s'illuminaient en un sourire, il me regarda avec beaucoup de douceur.

- Tu comprends maintenant, pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer quand il fait beau !!

- Oui, je comprends, votre secret serait en danger sinon

- Exactement…

Nous nous plaçâmes près du lac, sur l'herbe…

- non, que je veuille manquer à ma promesse, mais es tu sur d'être réellement prête à en parler ?

- oui absolument.

- Je peux te montrer quelque chose avant ?

- Oui

- alors ouvre bien tes yeux !

Je ne le vis pas ce lever et faire le tour de la clairière en courant et revenir en même pas 40sec, tellement il fut rapide, je voyais comme un mirage passer. Il se réinstalla à coter de moi. Il n'était même pas essoufflé, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté sa place. J'en étais abasourdit, il me scruta patiemment, essayant de savoir à quoi je pensais…

- Waouh !!! lui dis-je. J'aimerais bien être aussi rapide !!!

- Sa ne risque pas d'arriver (sourire)

- J'espère qu'un jour sa arrivera, alors.

- On verra… veux tu toujours en parler ?

- Oui oui, je ne changerais pas d'avis, je veux en parler…

- Alors es-tu vraiment déterminer à le dire ?

Je n'étais pas effrayé, mais étais-je vraiment préparer à lui dire vraiment ?

- oui je le suis.

- Alors dit le moi, que sommes-nous ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux étaient d'une telle intensité…

Je ne mis que quelque minute avant de lui répondre.

- des vampires !

- as-tu peur ?

- non

- mais j'ai peur que d'une chose

- …

- J'ai seulement peur de te perdre…

Il me prit dans ses bras, nous nous allongeons sur l'herbe…

Je caressais son bras droit, sa peau était si glaciale.

Ses yeux étaient toujours plonger dans les miens…

- Je t'aime, Bella ! me déclara t-il

- Je t'aime, Edward ! lui répondis-je sans attendre.

Instantanément, il m'embrassa pour la première fois avec tendresse et délicatesse. Ses lèvres étaient si douces… Je me blottis sur son corps, nous restions la sous le soleil éclatant. J'avais tant de questions à lui poser, je ne savais pas par lesquels commencé.

- quel âge as-tu ?

- 17ans, depuis très longtemps.

- Comment as-tu été transformé ?

- Il me raconta toute l'histoire, plus celle de Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice et Jasper, je l'écoutais attentivement, tant j'étais captiver…

Quand il eu finit.

- c'est quand même une magnifique histoire, parce que malgré toutes les épreuves, toutes les douleurs que vous aviez pu ressentir,… vous les aviez surmonté, et aujourd'hui vous êtes une vrai famille, vous vous aimez comme si vous aviez le même sang,…

- merci Bella, c'est vrai tu as raison ! et maintenant que je te connais, je suis encore plus heureux que je ne l'es jamais été, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends !

Je levai la tête pour le voir, il m'embrassa avec passions tout en se retenant pour ne pas me faire de mal… Des heures à rester bras dans les bras, se regardant de temps en temps, s'embrassant aussi…

La clairière… le bruit de l'eau qui coulait des cascades, tout était si paisible, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer cet endroit féerique dans les bras de l'ange, dont j'étais définitivement et irrévocablement amoureuse. J'étais plus que comblé. J'étais avec lui…


	14. chapitre 14

**Merci, pour ceux qui me rajoute dans vos alerte, et les quelques personne qui mlaisse des reviews, sa me fait très plaisir...**

**voici la suite :**

Chapitre 14 :

Je le questionnais sur toute sorte de chose, leur mode de vie, leur soif, l'immortalité,… Je faisais attention à chaque réponse qu'il me donnait, pour ne jamais oublier…

Nous nous éternisions à nos câlins, sur le plus bel endroit, que je n'aurais jamais vu, si je n'avais pas connue Edward…

Le ciel commença à s'assombrir ;

- on va devoir y aller Bella, il commence à se faire tard.

- Je voudrais tellement que le temps s'arrête, pour que nous restions toute une éternité ici…

- Moi aussi, malheureusement, ce n'ai pas possible…

On se leva ;

- Bella ?

- Oui !?

- Me fais tu confiance ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Alors, monte sur mon dos !

Il se baissa, pour me facilité et je montai sur son dos en tremblotant un peu.

- n'ai pas peur, ai confiance !

- je te fais confiance Edward, c'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Accroche-toi bien…

Il se mit à courir si vite, on aurait dit qu'il ne touchait pas le sol, j'avais l'impression de voler, c'était fabuleux… Je sentais le vent froid… j'entourais mes bras autour de son cou, me serrant encore plus à lui, j'aimais…

- merci. me dit-il

Je compris qu'il était ravi que je lui fasse confiance, je lui fis un baisé au cou, et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Nous atteignons ma voiture en même pas 5min, il me posa délicatement à ma place de conducteur, fis le tour de la voiture et s'installa. Je démarrai la voiture, Il s'empara de ma main et croisa ses doigts aux miens.

Edward m'observait conduire ;

- qui t'a appris à conduire ainsi ?

- un ami à moi, c'est un _Schumacher._ (rire)

- Comment ça ?

- Il est pilote de F1 et je lui ai demandé de me faire conduire sa Ferrari, il m'a tout appris….

- Je suis super impressionné !

- Merci.

Nous atteignons la maison. Je fis entrer Edward… Papa était déjà rentré.

- bonsoir papa

- bonsoir Bella, à Edward tu es là sa me fait plaisir de te voir

- bonsoir Charlie…

- papa, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu pour manger ?

- non t'inquiète pas, je t'ai laissé une assiette tu n'as plus qu'à faire réchauffé.

- Merci papa.

Je pris Edward par le bras, et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la cuisine, il s'assit sur une chaise. Je fis réchauffer mon plat ;

- tu en veux ?

- non merci

Je me plaçai en face de lui et commença à manger… je rangeais le tout, une fois terminer, et nous montions dans ma chambre.

Nous nous posions sur mon lit et discutâmes, tout en étant dans ses bras…

- je vais y aller

- non t'en va pas s'il te plaît !

- mais il est 23h30 Bella

- s'il te plaît… le suppliais-je

- si tu veux quand ton père sera endormi, je reviens.

- D'accord, tu me le promets

- Oui je te le promets.

Je le raccompagnai à la porte, l'embrassait et lui dit de revenir très vite. Il me fit un clin d'œil et partit.

J'allais voir mon père pour lui dire bonne nuit ;

- je vais me coucher papa, je te dis bonne nuit

- merci, ma princesse, tu as l'air heureuse aujourd'hui

- je le suis…

Il me sourit, puis me dit à demain.

Je me dépêchais de prendre ma douche, mis mon débardeur et un caleçon, puis retourna dans ma chambre. Papa n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher…

Je décidais en attendant, Edward de continuer mon dessin que j'avais commencé il y a 2 jour…

Je n'entendis pas Edward rentrer par la fenêtre, il m'enlaça. Je me retournais pour me réfugier dans ses bras, et il m'embrassa fougueusement, puis me fixa avec tendresse.

Soudain, il aperçu le dessin,

- c'est le dessin que tu avais commencé l'autre jour ?

- oui, je viens de le terminer au moment ou tu es arrivé

- alors l'œil que tu avais fait était le mien ?

- oui, je ne voulais pas l'avouer

- tu as dessiné mon visage ? il était à la fois surpris et admiratif.

- …

Merci, tu dessines vraiment bien Bella, c'est impressionnant…

Il m'embrassa…

Nous nous étalions sur mon lit. Sous la couette, je me resserrais dans les bras d'Edward, mon visage sur son torse, levant la tète de temps en temps pour l'embrasser. Edward me caressait du bout des doigts avec douceur, le cou, en passant par les épaules jusqu'au haut de mon dos, puis remontait, continuant comme ça… cela provoquait mes frissons, j'aimais ces sensations que ça me produisait…

- je t'aime. Me dit-il

- moi aussi je t'aime, je me sens… tellement… je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon mot.

- Parce qu'il y a entre nous est plus fort que ce que nous l'imaginons.

- Oui, tu viens dans mes rêves cette nuit, hein ?

- Bien sur. Me sourit-il.

Il me chanta, une magnifique berceuse, que je n'avais jamais entendue, sa voix tellement merveilleuse… Je m'endormi, avant même qu'il ne finisse la chanson…


	15. chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 :

Comme, le début de la semaine, depuis que je suis arrivé… Edward vînt dans mon rêve toujours le même environnement, je crois bien que je ne m'en lacerais jamais…

Quand je me réveillais, ma bouille du matin était toujours sur son torse, je me redressais pour admirer son visage d'ange ;

- bonjour ! me dit-il

- bonjour !

- bien dormis ?

- oui, grâce à toi !

- hum, tu es vraiment jolie quand tu te réveilles.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, s'il te plaît

- Ce n'ai pas le cas, c'est vrai tu es jolie…

- Merci… mon père est encore la ?

- Non il est partit, sa doit bien faire 1h.

- D'accord, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je t'emmène chez moi !

- Heu… avec ta famille ?

- Oui, tu as peur ?

- Non, j'ai déjà rencontré Alice et Jasper, mais est ce que les autres m'accepterons ?

Il sourit

- tu va te retrouver dans une famille de vampire et tu as simplement peur de ça ?

C'êtes fois si nous rigolions tous les deux.

- sérieusement, je suis sur qu'ils vont t'adorer !!!

- ok, je vais m'habiller alors…

- je t'attends.

Je me précipitais de me préparer, tout en ayant de l'appréhension… comment était les parents d'Edward ? M'accepterait-il ? Et Rosalie et Emmett ?...

Edward, trouva un prétexte pour que je le laisse conduire ma voiture, en même temps je ne me sentais pas… sur le chemin, je repensais :

- Edward ?

- Oui

- Alice m'a dit quelque chose, l'autre jour qui me trouble encore même si ce n'était pas méchant, au contraire…

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Que je fasse attention à moi aussi bien physiquement, que mentalement, on aurait dit qu'il y avait un sous-entendu, dans sa façon de le dire…

- Je pense que tu te fais des idées Bella.

Bizarre ! Il me cache quelque chose…

- tu as peut-être raison.

Edward, se gara devant chez lui. Une villa, impressionnante…

Il fit le tour, et m'ouvrit la porte comme un gentleman. Voyant mon inquiétude, il me tendit sa main que je pris avec soulagement ;

- je reste prêt de toi, détend toi…

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

Il m'orienta vers la porte d'entrer. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse, je soufflais un bon coup, puis il ouvrit la porte.

Son père et sa mère s'approchèrent de nous, son père était un homme grand, aussi beau qu'Edward et sa mère d'une douce beauté ;

- Bella je te présente Carlisle et Esmée

- Enchanté de te connaître Bella, nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Me dit son père

- Je suis contente de voir la personne qui rend heureux mon fils, j'espère que nous apprendrons à nous connaître

Elle me serra dans ses bras…

- merci je suis aussi enchanté de vous connaître…

D'un coup je vis Rosalie accompagné d'Emmet descendre les escaliers, ceci était fait en marbre. Ils s'avancèrent vers nous

- Bella, enfin nous avons le plaisir de te voir ! M'exprima Emmet.

- Et tu sens vraiment bon en plus !

- Heu… Rosalie s'il te plaît. Lui répondit Edward.

- Ba quoi c'est vrai. S'esclaffait-elle. T'inquiète pas Edward, je suis sur que Bella et moi allons bien nous entendre.

- sa c'est sur, rétorqua Alice, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver avec Jasper, Ils étaient vraiment imprévisible eu deux.

Ils vinrent à nous, Jasper me fit la bise, tandis qu'Alice me prit dans ces bras…

Edward me proposa de me faire visiter, j'acceptais volontiers, pendant que sa famille alla s'installer dans leur salon…

Nous montâmes à l'étage, je fus surprise de voir leur bibliothèque, je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grande… nous arrivions dans sa chambre, elle était si grande, même s'il ne dormait pas, il avait un grand lit avec des draps en soie. Le lit devait être d'un confort, il paraissait moelleux… je fis le tour de sa chambre m'arrêtant, devant une longue étagère remplie de CD. J'allumais son immense chaine hifi, pour entendre la dernière musique qu'il écoutait, 'Claire de lune' de Debussy, ma préférée… Edward me contempla, il me prit par la taille, et me fis danser doucement…

- hum…

- qu'est ce qui a ?

- hum, je n'aime pas danser…

- je suis sur que tu vas finir par aimer… (sourire au coin)

Nous redescendîmes, il m'emmena près de sa famille, je vis dans un coin du salon, un magnifique piano ;

- qui est ce qui joue au piano ? questionnais-je

Esmée, me fixa :

- Edward ne ta pas dit, qu'il était le meilleur musicien de la famille

Je le regardais incrédule ;

- non…

- Edward tu veux bien ?

- Avec plaisir…

Il s'asseyait, sur le petit banc, et me fis signe de venir à coté, puis commença à pianoter.

Je reconnaissais, cette douce mélodie, c'était ma berceuse, il me fit un clin d'œil,

- tu me l'as inspiré…

Je l'observais avec admiration, il était si beau, si …

Esmée, nous souriait,…

- ma mère t'aime déjà ! me dit-il avec discrétion. Elle se réjouit tellement du bonheur que tu me procure, depuis qu'elle me connaît, c'est la première fois qu'elle me voit heureux…

- elle à l'air si douce, d'une délicatesse et tellement merveilleuse…

- elle est.

Toute sa famille c'était réunit autour du piano.

Quand il eu terminé ma berceuse ;

- Edward cette mélodie est tellement belle, je ne l'avais jamais entendu !!? lui dit Carlisle

- C'est Bella… lui répondit Alice en souriant.

- Alice, tu ne peux pas te taire de temps en temps. Lui répondit Edward

- Ba quoi ? c'est vrai…

On rigola tous ensemble…

Je passais toute l'après-midi et la soirée avec sa famille, Emmet me charriait beaucoup, Alice qui était assit dans les bras de Jasper, en profitait aussi, Carlisle, Esmée et Rosalie voulaient, tout savoir sur moi, la ville ou je vivais avant, comment ma mère était, ce que je ressentais d'avoir déménagé à Forks…

Edward me lâchait pas, restait à mes coté, m'enlaçant…

Minuit passé, je dis au revoir à tout le monde, Esmée me proposa de passer quand je voulais, que j'étais la bienvenus, je la remerciais. Edward me ramena… il revînt 5min après, par la fenêtre. Mon père dormait déjà…

Il me serra contre lui ;

- rassurer ?

- oui, ta famille est extraordinaire.

- Je t'avais dit, qu'ils allaient t'aimer.

- Oui

Il m'embrassa, m'allongea sur mon lit, me câlinant puis me chanta ma berceuse, je m'endormis très rapidement…


	16. chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 :

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveilla. Edward m'avait prévenu 30sec avant dans notre monde. Je décrochai le portable complètement irrité ;

- Allo !

- Bella c'est Fanny, je te réveil ?

- Non pas du tout fanny, vraiment… lui répondis-je avec crispation

- A désoler Bella,

- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Fanny ?

- Aujourd'hui je vois Seth, je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais aujourd'hui ?

- Je vois Edward, pourquoi ?

- C'est juste pour te proposer de passer pour que tu voies Seth

Bien que j'étais toujours énervé :

- oui je veux bien, mais s'il te plait la prochaine fois appel moi quand je suis réveillé s'il te plait

- Oui désoler Bella, si tu veux ramène Edward !

- sa te ne dérange pas ?

- Non puisque je te le dis

- D'accord, tu veux qu'on se rejoint ou et à quel heure ?

- La plage de la push à 14h30

- Heu… la plage, mais il ne fait pas beau aujourd'hui !

- Ce n'est pas grave tant qu'il ne pleut pas

- Ok, comme tu veux, à tout à l'heure

- A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai le portable brusquement, Edward s'esclaffait

- je t'avais prévenu que ton portable allait sonner

- oui mais sa ma déranger

- pourquoi ?

- parce que j'étais bien

- ce n'est pas grave

- mouais…

- j'ai l'impression que l'on va avoir une après midi chargé, pourquoi allons-nous à la plage ?

- parce que fanny, veut nous présenter sont copain, d'ailleur quel heure est il ?

- ok, il est midi 30.

- A ba je peux rester une petite heure dans tes bras. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Sa me convient…

Et je l'enlaçais, me collant à lui, il m'embrassa…

Je lui proposai de conduire, je n'en avais pas envie aujourd'hui, il accepta avec joie.

Nous arrivions à la plage, Edward m'ouvrit ma portière.

Je vis Fanny et un jeune homme à coté d'elle au bord de l'eau, nous les rejoignis

D'un coup :

- Edward ?

- Seth ?

Je regardais Ninoux, on ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Apparemment les deux hommes se connaissaient.

- comment tu vas Edward ? sa fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passé

- sa va très bien et toi ? oui je sais sa fait un moment, j'étais un peu occupé…

- la pêche comme d'habitude, tu me connais

- oui c'est sur…

- heu… une minute les gars… les coupa Ninoux. Vous vous connaissez ?

- oui Edward et moi on se connaît depuis que j'ai 6an au moins, on est comme des frères.

- ce monde est vraiment petit. S'étonna Ninoux. Sinon Seth je te présente Bella, Bella Seth…

- Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui occupe tout le temps d'Edward ?

- Faut croire oui. Rigolais-je

Nous nous posions sur le sable fin, moi, allongé entre les jambes d'Edward, mon visage sur son torse, lui m'enlaçant par la taille et me caressant avec douceur et fanny assit dans les bras de Seth… Nous discutions tous les 4, on rigolait énormément.

J'appris que Seth était un loup garou, Fanny était au courant, elle savait aussi qu'Edward était vampire… ils nous racontèrent leur exploit.

- fanny ? Au faite, sa fait une semaine que je suis la et je n'ai pas vu ton frère encore, comment il va ?

- Jacob ! il va bien, (oui je ne vous ai pas dit, Jacob est le frère adoptif de Ninoux) en faite j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il te passait le bonjour.

- Fanny, t'oublie toujours tout (rire) tu lui diras bonjour aussi, mais comment sa se fait, que je ne l'ai pas vu, habituellement, quand je viens, il me rend toujours visite…

- Il sort avec ma sœur Leah, depuis 1an!

- D'accord, et c'est une raison de ne pas rendre visite à une amie d'enfance ? qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

- Heu… ma princesse,

Je regardai Edward surpris c'était la première fois qu'il me donnait un surnom…

- tu connais Jacob, toi aussi ?

- oui, cela fait 6ans

- ok, mais sa ne réponds pas à ma questions, qu'est ce que vous me cachiez ?

- Nous ferions mieux de lui dire, de toute façon elle sera au courant tôt ou tard. Objecta Seth

- En faite ma princesse, Jacob as eu sa transformation en loup il y a deux semaines et il chef de leur meute…

Je fixai Ninoux complètement ahuris…

- t'aurais pu m'en parler ! grommelais-je

- je ne pouvais pas désoler Bella.

- Mouais, bé j'espère qu'il passera me voir bientôt…

- Tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre ma princesse

- Pourquoi dis-tu sa ?

- Parce qu'il arrive.

- Ou ça ?

Soudain,

- coucou Bella !

Je me retournais et vis :

- Jacob ! enfin je te vois…

Et je me jetais à son cou

- tu à l'air en pleine forme Bella

- oui et toi aussi

- c'est le cas… salut Edward, Seth, Fanny…

Ils firent un signe de tête. Je me reposais comme si je n'avais pas bougé et Jacob s'assit en face de nous.

- alors Bella, contente d'être à Forks à ce que je vois… Il regarda Edward pour que je comprenne ce qu'il veut dire

- oui, mais je t'en veux de ne pas être passé me voir !

- désolé, je n'ai pas pu passer avant, tu me pardonnes

- bien sur que oui petit clébard !

Nous rigolâmes tous ensemble à ce que je venais de dire…

Jacob me raconta tous ce qui c'était passer ces dernières semaines, il me parla de Leah, j'étais contente pour lui…

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi sur la plage…


	17. chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 :

En fin d'après midi, je leur suggérais qu'on mange tous ensemble au resto, tout le monde accepta, et je proposais à Jacob de ramener Leah :

- il est temps que je connaisse ta copine ! Jacob…

- oui c'est vrai.

Jacob partit la chercher ils nous rejoindront directe sur les lieus.

La soirée se passa à merveille… Leah et Jacob, allait très bien ensemble, ils se complétaient parfaitement… Fanny avait enfin trouvé l'amour de sa vie, Seth était un jeune homme remplis de joie de vivre, nous ne risquions pas de nous ennuyiez, quand il était dans les parages…

Edward me reconduisit chez moi…

Comme hier soir, il regagna ma chambre par la fenêtre. Nous nous étendions sous la couette, je me réfugiais dans ses bras froid, cette fraicheur, ne me gênait pas tant j'étais bien avec lui…

- tu as passé une bonne journée princesse ?

- oui, c'était super de se retrouver tous ensembles, j'ai été étonné de voir, que tu connaissais Seth et Jacob

- je me doute bien, c'est des chouettes types…

- oui c'est vrai

- aller faut que tu dormes maintenant, demain l'école…

- oui tu as raison

- veux tu que je te chante la berceuse ?

- avec plaisir !!!

Je m'endormis dans ses bras, sur les airs de la chanson…

Je me réveillai, Edward partit pour se changer et reviendrait me chercher, aujourd'hui nous prenions sa Volvo, en attendant je me préparais et déjeunais…

Je sortis de la maison quand il arriva et nous partions en cour, sur le chemin Edward me proposa :

- que dirais-tu, si nos parents se rencontraient ? Même si Carlisle et Charlie se connaissent déjà, sa serait pour officialiser notre couple…

- je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

- On prévoit sa pour se soir ?

- Pourquoi pas ?!! mais ou ?

- Je ne sais pas, t'aurais une idée ?

- Non pas du tout !

- J'ai une idée, je connais une petite auberge très sympa pas très loin d'ici…

- Alors je te fais confiance, j'appel mon père pour lui proposer

- Pas de problème

Je composais le numéro de mon père :

- allo Bella ?

- papa

- qu'es ce que tu veux ma chérie ?

- Edward et moi venons de pensé que sa serais bien que ces parents et toi vous vous rencontrer

- Oui pourquoi pas ? sa serait sympas

- Super, tu n'es pas occupé se soir ?

- Non du tout,

- Edward à penser à une petite auberge pas très loin d'ici

- A oui, je connais, pas de souci, je vous rejoins pour quelle heure ?

- Ba pour 20h sa te vas ?

- Ok à se soir alors !

- A se soir papa…

Je raccrochais ;

- il va venir, je crois qu'il est impatient

- tu vas voir ils vont bien s'entendre

- sa ne fait aucun doute, vu comment t'es parent son merveilleux

- d'ailleur je l'ai appel tout de suite…

Arrivé au lycée, Edward m'accompagna en math, me fit un bisou sur le front et partit à son cour…

Il vînt me chercher à la fin du cour ;

- je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en ce sport

- tu peux toujours sécher

- sa ne serais pas bien

- tu veux que j'arrange sa ?

- comment ?

- attends moi ici j'arrive

- heu… d'accord

Il partit revint au bout de 10min ;

- c'est arranger !

- qu'as-tu fait ?

- Sa c'est mon petit secret

- Tu pourrais me le dire quand même

- Je te dirais peut être un jour

Et il m'emmena dans sa voiture, nous restions confortablement assît à écouter de la musique et à discuter…

Nous rejoignons ses frères et sœur à la cafète manger.

- bonjour l'humaine ! me dit Emmet

- bonjour à toi le vampire

Nous esclaffâmes, comme deux gosses. Je saluais le reste de sa famille et m'assit entre Alice et Edward. Je vis Angela à la table de toute la clic, je lui fis un signe de coucou qu'elle me rendit… Apparemment elle avait réussi à parler avec Ben, puisqu'ils se croisaient les doigts, je lui en fis un petit sourire…

19h30, avec Edward, nous partions pour l'auberge…

Il se gara devant, cette auberge était magnifique… Nous attendions devant la porte d'entré, les parents qui n'étaient pas encore la.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps vers 20h55,

- bonsoir les enfants, (Carlisle) content de te revoir Bella

- c'est réciproque. Lui souriais-je

- Esmée me serra dans ses bras. Mon père me fit la bise et salua Edward.

Les parents se serrèrent la main et nous rentrions à l'intérieur.

C'était si chaleureux… nous nous installions à une table ;

- alors Charlie, comment allez vous ? lui demanda Carlisle

- très bien merci et vous deux ?

- Nous sommes heureux que notre fils et votre fille soient un petit couple, ils sont très mignons tous les deux et qu'ils nous ont proposé un diner tous ensembles est formidable… je n'ai pas eu le loisir de vous connaître beaucoup Charlie ! lui répondit Esmée.

- Oui c'est vrai, en espérant que nous auront tout le temps à partir de maintenant…

Nous passions la soirée, à bavarder, rigoler, c'était tellement formidable… les parents s'entendaient à merveille, en même temps comment ne pouvons nous pas tomber sous le charmes de ces vampires ?


	18. chapitre 181920

**_je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir mis la suite avan, effectivement je n'ai pas eu le temps, pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets 3 suites, j'espère que sa vous plaira !!! =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

4mois plus tard… début juin…

Beaucoup de chose, dans ma vie avait changé, et cela grâce à Edward.

J'étais heureuse.

Nous étions ensemble depuis 4mois, depuis le premier jour, je savais que lui et moi sa serait pour l'éternité… L'éternité, à condition qu'il veuille me transformé. Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance, il s'obstinait à vouloir laisser mon humanité, disant que s'il le pouvait il ferait n'importe quoi pour redevenir humain… je ne le comprenais vraiment pas…

Mon père nous laissait dormir ensemble, nous faisant confiance, il savait que nous étions assez matures. Il me laissait même aller dormir chez Edward.

Papa adorait ma belle famille, nous passions beaucoup de week-end tous ensemble, souvent en compagnie de Fanny, Seth et rarement Leah et Jacob se joignaient à nous.

Alice et Rosalie, me chouchoutaient et trouvaient toujours un moyen d'agrandir ma garde robe, se qui m'agaçais souvent, mais je les aimais tellement…

Alice était ma confidence, ma sœur, mon rayon de soleil…

Emmet et Jasper trouvaient toujours un moyen de m'embêter… ils étaient vraiment les grands frères que j'aurais aimé avoir.

Edward et moi sortions beaucoup… Ninoux, Angela et leurs hommes passaient beaucoup de temps avec nous aussi.

Jacob, lui était pas mal occuper à cause de sa meute, mais il laissait Seth tranquille, savourer sa liberté, Jacob venait nous voir dés qu'il en avait le temps…

Au lycée Angela et Ben restaient tout le temps avec Edward, moi et ma belle famille. Au départ Angela et Ben n'étaient pas très à l'aise…

Edward venait toujours dans mes rêves, avec la même clairière, une nuit, il avait imaginé deux licorne, blanche, je m'en étais approcher, pour les caresser, Edward m'avait aidé à monter sur le dos de l'une, et lui était monté sur l'autre… c'était tellement magique…

Avec Edward on allait souvent se promener seul à la clairière…

Il avait fixé des limites dans nos câlins, il craignait de me faire du mal…

Un soir de pleine lune, avec Edward, on était parti se promené. Quand nous sommes rentrés et monté dans sa chambre, j'éprouvais le besoin, d'aller plus loin dans notre intimité. Nous étions enlacer sur son lit, je décidai de l'embrasser avec plus de fougue que d'habitude. Il fut surpris au début, mais me rendit mon baiser avec la même passion… '_Hum, bon début_' pensais-je. J'envisageais alors de continuer plus loin, mes mains que j'avais agrippées à ses cheveux, descendaient au niveau de son cou, jusqu'au haut de sa chemise… j'allais pour la déboutonner, il m'arrêta net :

- Bella, s'il te plaît

- Edward, j'en ai envie !

- Moi aussi, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te blesser…

- Edward, il ne m'arrivera rien, parce que tu as choisi de ne pas me faire de mal, tout se passera bien

- Tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me produis, tu ne sais pas à quel point je voudrais… et toi qui t'entête… tu ne m'aides vraiment pas…

- Ne me demande pas de m'excuser, d'essayer, parce que je mentirais… mon amour je suis prête à me mettre à nu pour toi, et tu me repousses…

Impossible de continuer, je sentais les larmes couler. Je me redressais pour m'asseoir et baissais ma tête de façon à lui cacher mon visage.

Il s'en rendit compte, il me prit mon menton et me leva mon visage jusqu'à ce que mes yeux croisent les siens.

- ma princesse, ne pleure pas s'il te plait, je suis désolé…

- alors arrête de me repousser, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre…

Il me fixa, droit dans les yeux avec une tel ampleur. Quelques minute après, il approcha lentement mon visage, qu'il tenait toujours, pour m'embrasser avec douceur et par la suite avec fougue. Il m'enlaça avec aisance et affection. Je sentis la chaleur monter en moi, malgré son corps froid. Je percevais alors qu'il était prêt, qu'il voulait de moi… Je déboutai sa chemise et la lui enlevait délicatement, touchant la peau de son torse d'une perfection. Mon cœur s'affolait, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Edward enleva mon petit haut tendrement et on s'allongea… pour une nuit d'amour.

Dans 'notre' rêve, Edward et moi, continuèrent avec passion…

Au petit matin, je me réveillais avec les lueurs du soleil sur mon dos. Allongé sur le torse d'Edward, ses bras autour de moi, ses doigt caressaient mon dos, descendant et remontant le long de ma colonne vertébral. Je me sentais comblé, heureuse, un bonheur incomparable… j'étais dans ma bulle… je m'appuyais sur mon coude pour contempler l'ange qui me regardait avec des yeux émerveillés.

- bonjour ! lui dis-je

- bonjour, comment te sens tu ?

- comblé, j'ai passé la plus merveilleuse nuit, que je n'ai jamais eut auparavant et toi ?

- je n'aurais jamais pensé que sa serait… désoler je manque de mot

- ne t'excuse pas… Je t'aime mon ange !

- je t'aime aussi, pour toujours

- pour l'éternité

Il m'embrassa passionnément.

Je lui proposais de prendre un bain tous les deux, il accepta. Il se leva pour aller le préparer. Enrouler dans le draps, je le rejoignis…

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Edward me prépara le petit déjeuner, Esmée pensait toujours à ramener de la nourriture pour moi…

- alors petite sœur bien dormi cette nuit ? Emmet commençait déjà à me taquiner

- très bien, j'imagine que ce n'est pas ton cas…

Edward s'esclaffa en silence à ma réponse.

- ha si, ma nuit était amusante ! me répondit Emmet

- Emmet je serais toi je la bouclerais, parce que quand je deviendrais un vampire, tu auras droit à toutes les vengeances qui existe…

- Tu croix me faire peur petit monstre que tu es ?

- Ne rigole pas trop Emmet, je suis sur que Bella sera beaucoup plus forte que toi… lui répondit Alice qui venait tout juste d'arriver avec Jasper.

Pendant que nous rigolions, Emmet partit vexé de ne pas être soutenue…

- que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? demanda Alice

- moi je voudrais rester tranquille avec Edward

- enfin Bella il y a une belle journée aujourd'hui et puis je voudrais préparer quelque chose…

- heu… Alice je ne suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée ! riposta Edward

- ho, s'il te plaît Edward, laisse-moi faire…

- non…

- mais de quoi parliez-vous tout les deux ?

- Ma princesse, je t'assure que tu n'as vraiment pas envie de le savoir.

- Si, elle le veut ! répliqua Alice

- Bon Alice dit moi s'il te plait avant que je m'énerve

- Tu l'auras voulu ma princesse…

- Bella dans quelque semaine, c'est ton anniversaire…

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus Alice. La coupais-je voyant ou elle voulait en venir

- Bella s'il te plaît, laisse moi organiser ton anniversaire, en plus tes 18ans ce n'est pas rien…

Je me bouchais les oreilles, montais dans la chambre de mon ange et m'allongeais sur son lit.

Edward me rejoignit et m'enlaça avec précaution

- désolé pour Alice, je t'avais prévenu…

- ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi…

- comment ça ?

- je ne veux pas vieillir d'un an de plus

- 18ans ce n'est rien, ma princesse

- Pour moi si

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est un an de plus que toi

- Bella on en à déjà parler…

- Mais…

Il mit son index sur mes lèvres.

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

Il m'embrassa, il faisait toujours ça, pour couper court à la conversation…

- N'empêche que je suis d'accord avec Alice, tu devrais fêter tes 18ans

- … à une condition alors

- Laquelle ?

Il me regarda d'un air suspicieux, je n'étais pas sur de vouloir vraiment lui dire, sa allait le fâcher…

- alors ?

- heu… que tu me transformes après

- non Bella

- alors pas de fête…

Alice qui nous avait écoutés derrière la porte :

- aller s'il te plaît Bella

- tu nous à écouté ?

- oui, me répondit-elle fièrement. Edward tu devrais la laisser…

- non Alice !

Je pouvais toujours compter sur Alice pour me soutenir, parce qu'elle m'avait vu devenir Vampire.

- Edward si tu ne l'as transforme pas, je le ferais

- Tu ne sais même pas comment procéder

- Je demanderais à Carlisle

- Alice tu ferais ça ? lui demandais-je

- Oui je le ferais, mais après ton anniversaire, si tu me laisses l'organiser !

- Alors c'est d'accord

Elle sautilla, dansa de joie…

- Je te préviens Alice tu ne le feras pas ! la gronda Edward

- Qu'est ce que tu me feras ?

un moment de silence...

- Bon, d'accord, je le ferais moi même !

Je le regardai surpris, et lui sauta dans ses bras. Il était un peu fâcher, mais il me fit le sourire au coin, il réalisa que tout ce qu'il voulait était mon bonheur…

J'observais Alice et la remerciait. Elle partit retrouver Rosalie, pour planifier ma fête d'anniversaire…

Je restais seule avec Edward, il m'embrassa chaleureusement, et nous repartions comme pour notre nuit d'amour…

Pendant, une semaine, nous étions restés un coup chez lui et un coup chez moi, ne voulant pas sortir…

A la fin de la journée, je me sentis nauséeuse, je me dirigeais précipitamment dans la salle de bain, Edward me suivit complètement paniquer. Il me tenait les cheveux pendant que je rejetais tous ce que j'avais mangés. Je me redressais près du lavabo, m'aspergeais d'eau et me lavais les dents. Puis il m'aida à retourner dans ma chambre…

- sa va mieux mon amour ?

- oui, je pense…

D'un coup il se figea et me dévisageant avec tant de peur dans ces yeux :

- Edward qu'est que tu as ?

Il approcha sa main sur mon ventre.

- tu as vu ton ventre ?

Je partis dans la salle de bain, me regarda dans le miroir. Complètement stupéfié, ce n'était pas possible, mon ventre n'avait pas put grossir de quelque millimètre… soudain je me rappelais que j'avais 5 jours de retard… Paniquer je retournais voir Edward, je sentis un mouvement à l'intérieur…

- Edward ne me dit pas que je suis…

- Enceinte. Me coupa t-il…

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Quand nous arrivâmes, chez lui, dans le bureau de Carlisle :

- qu'est ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ?

- Carlisle, il faut que tu examines Bella…

- Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que je suis enceinte !

- Ha… ok, restons calme, Bella veux tu bien venir t'asseoir et m'expliquer ce que tu ressens ?

- Avant de venir, nous étions dans ma chambre, j'ai eu des nausées, c'est arrivé d'un seul coup, puis je jure avoir sentit quelque chose bouger un l'intérieur de mon ventre…

- Et son ventre à pris un peu d'ampleur de quelque millimètre. Rajouta Edward.

- Bella il faut que je te fasse faire une échographie, tu peux me suivre à l'hôpital tout de suite ?

- Oui pas de problème

- Carlisle, on prend ma voiture, monte avec nous sa iras plus vite

- Ok…

Nous montions dans la Volvo, sans prévenir personne, Edward roula à au mon 180km/h…

Carlisle me fit l'échographie, Edward resta auprès de moi, me soutenant…

- Bella, bien que quand vous êtes arrivé tout à l'heure, je ne doutais pas de ta parole, mais de le voir la, j'en suis plus surpris…

- tu es sur Carlisle ? lui demanda Edward

- Parfaitement sur ! Félicitation les enfants !

Je contemplai Edward qui me souriait chaleureusement, les larmes au bord des yeux, je le serra dans mes bras.

- par contre, j'ai l'impression que le fœtus grandit trop vite, il va falloir surveiller ça, et surtout, s'il a besoin de sang, il faudra trouver un moyen de t'en administrer…

- heu… Carlisle tu as dit que le bébé grandissait vite, tu penses que j'en ai pour combien de temps à peu près avant d'accoucher ?

- je dirais 1mois.

- Mais alors, il ne vivra pas longtemps !!? je sentis la panique monté en moi, combien de temps allais-je connaître mon bébé ?

- Bella nous nous en préoccuperons après de cela, pour le moment il y a autre chose qu'il faut nous soucier !

- Carlisle à raison ma princesse, n'oublie pas ton père…

- A oui, comment allons-nous faire ?

- Je sais déjà qu'il se pose des questions sur nous… il a des théories, mais il est loin de se rendre compte de se que l'on est… il ne veut pas en savoir trop non plus, tous ce qu'il veut est ton bonheur… mais la je ne sais vraiment pas comment il risque de réagir…

- Je suggère qu'on rentre à la maison et qu'on en parle tous ensemble… proposa Carlisle

- Très bonne idée. Répondit mon ange.

Edward, toute ma belle famille et moi étions installé dans la salle à manger.

- alors, ma vision de Bella était juste ? me demanda Alice gaiement et me complimenta

- oui Alice. Lui répondis-je

- est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi somme nous réunit ici.

- Si nous sommes la, Emmet, c'est justement pour en parler, Edward ? Répliqua Carlisle calmement.

- Oui, heu… Bella attend un bébé !

Esmée et Rosalie me félicitèrent, tandis que Jasper et Emmet furent stupéfait avant d'applaudirent…

- mais j'imagine qu'il va y avoir des complications ? S'inquiéta Esmée

- comme je leur ai expliqué à l'hôpital, le fœtus grandit trop vite, et il va falloir surveiller s'il n'a pas besoin de sang, je pense que Bella va accoucher dans 1mois…

- Je ferais des recherchent avec Emmet sur la croissance

- Merci Rosalie, mais avant nous avons un autre petit souci. Lui assura Edward.

- Quel est ce problème ? demanda Jasper

- Mon père, il va falloir que je lui en parle, sans dévoilé votre secret…

Alice s'approcha de moi, me regarda droit dans les yeux ;

- nous te faisions confiance Bella, si tu as besoin je viendrais avec toi et Edward

- c'est vrai Alice tu viendrais ?

- oui si je te le dis

- alors je vais avoir besoin de toi et Edward

- nous seront la ma princesse. Me rassura Edward. Quand veux-tu qu'on aille lui en parler ?

- maintenant, le plus tôt sera le mieux

- alors on y va…

Nous nous levions, tandis que Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper allaient faire les recherchent. Esmée me serra dans ses bras, Carlisle m'encouragea et nous prîmes la voiture d'Edward…


	19. chapitre 21 et 22

**_merci a tous vos commentaire qui me touche énormément... =)_**

_**je suis d'humeur très généreuse ce soir alors je vous met deux chapitre d'afiler =)**_

**_bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Arrivé devant chez moi, je commençais déjà à paniquer, Edward me prit la main croisant ses doigts dans les miens, me rassurant. Alice resta près de nous, m'encourageant…

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée :

- n'oublie pas nous sommes la. Me réconforta Alice

J'acquiesçais…

- papa ?

- oui ma chérie je suis dans le salon…

Nous marchions vers le salon :

- Alice et Edward sont la !

- A, bonsoir vous deux.

- Bonsoir Charlie ! lui répondirent-ils.

- Heu… papa, il faut que nous parlions !

- Oui, il y a un problème ?

- Tu veux bien t'asseoir papa, s'il te plaît !

Il s'installa, pendant que moi je me plaçais entre Edward et Alice sur le canapé.

- alors, que ce passe t-il ?

- heu…

- oui ?

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire, Edward s'en rendis compte :

- Charlie, votre fille et moi allons avoir un bébé…

Mon père nous fixèrent surpris au moins 5min, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulèrent ses yeux brillaient. Edward et Alice restaient sereins.

- vous êtes encore jeune les enfants, mais si vous voulez le garder, alors je suis heureux de devenir grand-père !

Je le regardais complètement abasourdi, je me jetais dans ses bras, plus qu'heureuse.

- merci papa, j'ai tellement eu peur que tu n'acceptes pas…

- comment ne pourrais-je pas… ?

- heu… Charlie

- oui Alice ?

Je retournais auprès de l'amour de ma vie et ma belle sœur.

- il y a autre chose.

- Je vous écoute !!

- Je me doute que, vous doutiez de quelque chose de secret dans notre famille ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais quel est le rapport ?

- Le bébé que Bella et Edward attendent, grandit trop vite, il naitra dans un mois d'après Carlisle…

- Cela veut dire qu'il ou elle va mourir jeune ? répondit mon père tristement.

- Nous ne savons pas encore Charlie, notre famille fait déjà des recherches. Bella devra restez chez nous, ce sera plus facile pour Carlisle, mais vous viendrez tout le temps que vous le vouliez, la maison est ouverte comme toujours…

- D'accord, si vous aviez besoin d'aide, sachez que je suis la, tant qu'on évite de m'en dire trop…

- Il n'y à pas de soucis pour ça…

- Bien, je vais être grand père ! rigola t-il.

Il était tellement, content… nous passions le reste de la soirée chez mon père, puis repartions tard…

Quand nous fûmes dans la chambre d'Edward, enlacer sur son lit et une musique de fond :

- je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon père aurais réagit comme sa.

- c'est toi-même qui m'avais dit qu'il était ouvert à tout…

- oui c'est vrai, mais de la…

- ton père t'aime tellement, qu'il est prêt à tout pour que tu sois heureuse

- il est merveilleux

- tu devrais peut-être prévenir tes amis aussi !

- oui tu as raison, on ira les voir demain ?

- quand tu veux mon amour

- et ta mère ?

- heu… je crois que je vais laisser mon père s'en charger

- Bella voyons c'est à toi de lui dire

- oui mais elle ne réagira pas comme mon père, je préfère attendre un peu

- comme tu veux…

- et pour sa croissance, comment allons nous faire ?

- ma princesse ne pense pas à sa maintenant, il faut que tu dormes maintenant.

- oui tu as raison, la fin de journée à été éprouvante…

Il me chanta ma berceuse et je sombrai dans 'notre' rêve…

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Cela faisait 2 semaine et demie que j'étais enceinte, mon ventre était devenu beaucoup plus volumineux, on aurait pu penser que sa faisait 8 moi que je l'étais…

J'avais appelé ma mère pour lui en parler, au départ, j'ai cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes, mais elle a finit par accepter, elle ne pouvait pas venir ce qui me rassurait, mais elle passerait le 1er Juillet pour mon anniversaire, le bébé devrait d'ici la être mis au monde…

Nous avions été voir Ninoux, Seth, Jacob et Leah pour leur annoncer la nouvelle… Ils avaient sauté de joie, et venait me voir tous les jours…

Heureusement que le lycée était terminer je ne sais pas comment ce serait passer…

Carlisle m'auscultait tous les jours, affirmant que le bébé grandissait encore plus vite que prévus, il nous restait moins de 2 jours. Une fois tous les deux jours, je devais boire du sang pour que le bébé ne me tue pas de l'intérieur. Au départ j'avais plutôt appréhendé la chose, mais en faite ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça… Carlisle nous avait annoncé que se serait une petite fille, Edward et moi, avions trouvé un nom en même temps, en contemplent un soir la lune… elle s'appellerait Luna.

Le reste de ma 2ème famille avait fait des recherchent sur sa croissance, Alice avait réussit à trouver quelque chose, notre fille atteindrait l'âge adulte vers ses 10ans et s'arrêterait de grandir, elle restait figer belle et jeune ce qui lui donnerait à peu près l'âge de 20ans… se qui nous avait tous rassuré.

Avec Edward et ma belle famille, nous étions posés sur le canapé du salon, dans un silence total, Edward me fixa d'un coup complètement surpris :

- tu m'as dit quelque chose ma princesse ?

- non pourquoi ?

- à quoi pensais-tu à l'instant ?

- a nous deux, à notre première nuit d'amour…

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre énorme et son oreille :

- qu'y a-t-il mon amour ?

Toute la famille c'était retourner vers nous, choqué de la scène,

- je l'entends ! me répondit-il sidéré

- de quoi ? tu entends le bébé ? hurlais-je presque

- ne t'énerve pas tu va l'effrayée

- oups, désolé ma petite Luna.

Edward tendit l'oreille concentré à ce qu'il entendait :

- A quoi pense-t-elle ?

- Elle est heureuse, elle aime le son de ta voie et de la mienne, elle nous aime…

Ce fut à mon tour de poser ma main sur mon ventre, je regardais mon ange les larmes aux yeux…

- nous aussi on t'aime mon bébé…

Edward me serra dans ses bras, ma belle famille qui avait suivi toute la scène était submerger d'émotions…

Soudain, je sentis des contractions…

- Carlisle, le bébé arrive !

- Ok, Edward porte Bella à l'étage, il est temps…

Sans répondre, mon amour, me porta délicatement et se précipita dans la salle que Carlisle avait préparée. Alice nous suivit, elle allait aider Carlisle, pendant qu'Edward me soutiendrait. Il me posa sur la table d'opération avec précaution…

L'accouchement finit, Edward m'apporta ma fille, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle était si belle, jamais je n'avais vu un bébé d'une beauté pareil. Elle ressemblait déjà à son père, elle avait des tous petits cheveux bouclé de la même couleur qu'Edward, elle avait hérité de mes yeux… Je fixais Edward :

- je vous aime tellement tout les deux…

- moi aussi je vous aime.

- Ma petite Luna…

D'un coup, notre bébé, mis ses si petite main sur notre visage et nous nous vîmes tous les 3.

- c'est elle qui a fait ça ? demandais-je surpris

- oui, je crois bien qu'elle à un don, son moyen de communication.

- Qu'a-t-elle voulu nous dire ?

- Qu'elle nous aime aussi…

Nous la contempla et elle nous souriait…

Ma belle famille approcha tous émerveillé… Jasper prenait des photos.

Je vis mon père entrer les yeux remplis charmer par la petite, Alice l'avait appelé…

- elle vous ressemble tellement, Si belle. Nous dit papa…

Luna nous observa de ses petits yeux qui brillait, et de son sourire si beau…

* * *

**_j'éspère que sa vous as plu, dite moi =) _**


	20. Chapter 23

**_encore une fois je vous remercies pour tous vos commentaire qui me font vraiment très plaisir _**

**_comme promis la suie =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Ninoux et Seth étaient venus, dans la soirée même de mon accouchement, et Jacob et Leah le lendemain, ils étaient tous tombé sous le charme de notre petite Luna…

Mon père était aussi revenu le lendemain. C'était définitif, je vivrais avec ma belle famille…

On était tous envouté par la petite, surtout nous ses parents…

5 jours c'était écouler, Luna avait déjà un tout petit peu grandit, elle faisait déjà la taille d'un bébé de 8moi, Carlisle la mesurait 2 fois par jour, nous nous demandions quand elle allait de mois en mois grandir… elle communiquait grâce à son dons…

Ma sœur de cœur, et son amoureux venait nous voir tous les jours…

Alice et Rosalie avait presque finit l'organisation de mon anniversaire pour demain. Je n'étais vraiment pas presser d'y être, mais cela faisait tellement plaisir à mes belles sœurs…

Avec Edward et Luna, nous nous étions promener dans la clairière, Edward voulait que notre fille connaisse cet endroit merveilleux… Quand elle le vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'admiration. Elle nous toucha nos visage et nous montra la clairière et nous trois assit au bord du petit lac. Nous comprîmes, qu'elle aimait ce lieu, et qu'elle voulait qu'on vienne ici tous les jours…

A la fin de la journée nous rentrions, je fis manger Luna et la coucha…

Edward et moi allions rejoindre ma belle famille et je m'endormis dans les bras de mon ange sur le canapé…

Je me réveillais dans les bras d'Edward, je ne me souvenais même pas comment être monté dans sa, 'notre' chambre. Notre petite fille caller entre nous deux…

- bonjour petite fille ! lui dis-je

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

- bonjour mon amour !

- Bonjour ma princesse !

On se prit tous les 3 dans les bras…

- bonne anniversaire ! Me dit Alice de sa voix chantonnant, elle entra dans la chambre et nous sauta dessus,

Et toute la famille se joignit à nous en bondissant sur nous

- Bonne anniversaire Bella ! me dirent-ils tous ensembles.

Nous rigolâmes …

Rosalie, me prêta l'une de ses belles robes tandis qu'Alice préparait Luna…

Quand je fus prête, Edward vînt à moi, et me tendit quelque chose de plat et carré. Je l'ouvris et découvris un CD, je le plaçai dans la stéréo et mis lecture… Je reconnus ma berceuse, je regardai Edward les larmes aux yeux puis l'embrassa :

- merci mon amour !

- je voulais te l'offrir avant tout le monde…

- c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on met fait.

- Merci… aller nous ferions mieux de descendre du monde nous attends en bas

J'acquiesçais…

Nous descendions les marches, quand je vis ma mère, je lui courrais dessus et me blottis dans ses bras, sa faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- bonne anniversaire ma puce !

- merci maman…

Mon père, Ninoux, Seth, Jacob, Leah, Angela et Ben étaient, tous la à me souhaiter bonne anniversaire…  
Alice avait fait des merveilles sur la décoration, comme toujours… Tout était de blanc, vert et de violet (pour mes deux couleurs préférés)…

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras, et suivis d'Edward j'allais la présenté à ma mère :

- maman, voici notre fille !

- waouh, elle est tellement belle ! je peux la prendre ?

- bien sur !

Elle a prit, complètement ensorceler…

- Allez Bella, vient ouvrir les cadeaux. S'exclama Emmet

- J'arrive…

Je me joins au milieu de la salle encerclé de tous ceux que j'aimais, et ouvrit les cadeaux… ma mère m'avait offert un appareil photo, sachant que j'aimais les photos, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmet m'offrir mon baptême d'hélicoptère et des cours de pilotage, mon rêve, je les pris dans mes bras… Tous les restes des cadeaux étaient plus prodigieux les uns que les autres…

Nous passâmes une soirée fabuleuse, Edward avait été pianoté ma berceuse et la musique préféré d'Esmée. J'avais pris notre fille émerveillé par la musique que son père jouait…

Très tard dans la nuit, les invité partirent, papa avait proposé à maman de dormir dans mon ancienne chambre…

- Alice merci ! dis-je

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la fête, s'a été fantastique, plus jamais je ne te refuserais d'organiser quoi que soit !

- De rien Bella, je savais que sa t'aurais plus.

Je la serra dans mes bras…

Quand nous partions, nous coucher, (plus ou moins Luna et moi, mais suivit par Edward) j'autorisais à notre fille à dormir avec nous dans nos bras. Mon amour nous chantonna ma berceuse, nous nous endormîmes…

* * *

**_alors ?_**


	21. chapitre 24

**_bonne lecture : =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

Cela faisait 2 jour que ma fête c'était passer.

Edward et moi avions promené notre fille dans la clairière, Ninoux, Seth, papa et maman étaient passés nous voir… maman s'entendait à merveille avec Esmée, elles s'adoraient…

Emmet et Rosalie venait tout juste de raccompagné ma mère à l'aéroport…

Je me levais pour prendre un petit truc à manger, quand tout à coup, je fus pris d'un vertige, Edward me rattrapa au bon moment :

- ma princesse sa va ?

Alice, Esmée et Jasper s'approchèrent, inquiet…

- heu oui, sa va, je crois qu'il faut que je mange, je vais chercher quelques chose…

Je n'eu même pas le temps d'aller plus loin que je perdis connaissance…

Quand je repris connaissance, sur le canapé :

- Bella ma chérie !

- Heu… qu'est ce…

- Chut ma chérie, tu as perdu connaissance, quelque minute, comment te sens tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, secouer, j'ai chaud…

- Carlisle, tu ne sais pas ce qui ce passe ?

- Non, il va falloir lui faire des examens, l'emmener à l'hôpital

- Non pas l'hôpital… dis-je en paniquant

Soudain, comme une forte migraine apparut dans ma tête, c'était tellement douloureux, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, me tenant la tête, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

Edward me prit dans ses bras, je pleurais de douleur.

- Bella mon amour qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Ma tête…

- Carlisle, nous ne pouvons pas aller jusqu'à l'hôpital, tu as de quoi lui faire des examens à l'étage, fait quelque chose, je t'en supplie…

- Du calme, Edward tu as raison, porte la haut, Alice tu peux venir m'aider

- Oui tout de suite.

Edward me porta et monta me poser dans une salle que je n'avais jamais vu, Carlisle et Alice arrivèrent…

Carlisle me fit tous les examens possible dans la même journée, il ne trouva pas ce qui m'arrivais…

Pendant 3 jour, sa continuait, mais migraine, je refis une perte de connaissance, toute ma belle famille s'inquiétait, mon père, Ninoux, Seth, Jacob et Leah qui avait été prévenu aussi…

Carlisle ne comprenait pas ce qui m'arrivait

- je n'arrive pas à comprendre, on dirait les débuts de symptôme d'une tumeur au cerveau, mais l'examen n'a rien révélé elle n'a rien, mais…

- NON ! cria Edward, ce n'ai pas possible

- Qu'est ce qui se passe. Avait demandé Esmée

- Heu…

- Carlisle, chérie ???

Tout ma 2ème famille était réunit autour de moi.

Brusquement, Alice eu une vision, son visage se tordait de terreur, Edward qui lisait dans ses penser resta figer, Jasper passa une feuille a sa bien aimer qui lui avait demandé, elle dessina un bouclier :

- Alice, Edward qu'avez-vous vu ? pourquoi as tu dessiné un bouclier ? leurs questionnais-je, ma voie se cassait …

Aucun d'eux ne me répondit…

- Edward, Alice… les appela Emmet complètement perturbé…

Ils sortirent enfin de leur tétanie…

- sa ne peut pas être possible Alice, tu n'avais pas eu ces visions la ! Carlisle ne peut pas avoir raison ? demanda Edward complètement bouleversé

Tout le monde se tourna ver Alice et Edward, avec des yeux incompréhension

- Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? insistais-je

- Et qu'est ce que ce bouclier que tu as dessiné ? reprit Carlisle

- Heu…

- Alice… heu … a vu …

- Edward je vais le dire tu n'y arriveras pas, heu… prenant une grande aspiration Alice nous révéla. Je t'ai vu toi Bella… je t'ai vu mourir dans très peu de temps, j'ai vu Luna et un bouclier, je ne comprends pas le rapport…

Nous restions tous sans un mot, J'allais mourir ? Mais qu'est ce que j'avais ?

Edward me serra contre lui, moi les larmes aux yeux…

Une semaine c'était écoulé, mon état empirait, Edward restait près de moi, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie et Esmée cherchèrent la signification de sa vision, retournèrent toutes les questions. Alice et Edward étaient complètement désemparer…

Ma fille avait peur, elle restait dans mes bras toute la journée ne voulant pas me quitter, je voyais de moins en moins ce qu'elle me montrait (son don), nous ne comprenions pas se qui se passais….

Emmet et Jasper faisaient des recherchent, pour enfin de compte ne rien trouver…

D'un coup mes yeux se fermèrent et je sombrais, j'entendais mon amour, Luna, ma belle famille m'appelant, mais je restais dans se trou noir.


	22. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :

Combien de temps étais-je dans ce trou noir ? 20min ? 1h ? 1 jour ?

J'entendais tous les gens que j'aimais, mais le temps paraissait être long…

Je sentais Edward à mes coté, me caressant le bras. Il s'inquiétait, il avait peur je le sentais. Je voulais le rassurer, lui dire, que je suis la, que je ne le quitterais pas, ni ma fille, que je les aime…

Mais mes yeux ne s'ouvraient pas…

Je les entendais exploser des hypothèses, mais rien de concrets…

- Ma princesse ne me laisse pas, je t'aime ! me chuchota Edward dans une voie presque morte.

Je voulais tellement lui dire moi aussi…

Je sentis Luna se blottir sur moi :

- maman…

Ma fille m'avait appelé d'une voie tellement claire et belle, comme un chant d'oiseau, et je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Je sentis une larme sur mon cou, les pleure de ma fille… Son père la rassurait, lui disant que j'allais aller mieux, mais elle n'était pas dupe…

Mes deux amours, je les aimais tellement, je ne pouvais pas les quitter…

Jacob était venu seul, les autres ne pouvant pas venir, mais ils viendraient dés que possible…

Carlisle expliqua à Jacob ce qui ce passait…

Soudain j'entendu Edward, pousser un soupire de frustration :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Edward ? demanda à Alice

- Je n'arrive pas à m'immiscer dans les rêves de Bella

- QUOI ?

D'un coup il eu un silence

- qu'est ce que Luna te montre Edward ? l'a questionna Alice

- elle me montre sa mère, ma puce pourquoi me montre tu t'as mère ?

…

- Edward tu serais sympas de nous dire en même temps ce qu'elle te dit !

- Oui attends Rosalie s'il te plaît, j'essaie de comprendre ce que ma fille me dit, je crois qu'elle comprend quelque chose que nous ne percevons pas…

...

- elle ma montrer son propre visage, moi qui n'arrive pas à m'introduire dans le rêve de Bella et ton bouclier…

- et qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Alice a sa nièce

- le don de maman ! lui répondit ma fille de sa voie cristalline

Ils réfléchirent tous…

- mais oui, s'excita Edward d'un coup. Alice tu viens de faire une hypothèse complètement intéressante !

- tu pense que sa peut être sa ?

- bien sur !

- quelqu'un pourrait nous aidé à comprendre votre super hypothèse ? s'exclama Emmet.

- Oui, lui répondis Mon amour. Je vous explique.

- On attend que ça Edward ! répliqua Jasper

- Oui, donc On sait tous que je n'ai jamais pu lire dans les pensé de Bella, on sait aussi que je peux m'immiscer dans ses rêves, hors la je n'y arrive pas, Luna peut lui communiquer par des images, hors la non plus elle n'y arrivait pas avant que Bella perde conscience, Alice a eu une vision d'un bouclier, Luna vient de nous suggérer que c'est le don de sa mère, le don de bouclier, ce que je n'avait même pas penser moi-même, Luna m'a donner sa propre image d'elle…

- Oui mais et alors Edward qu'elle est le rapport entre tous ça ? riposta Emmet qui ne comprenait vraiment rien.

- Laisse-le finir Emmet !

- Merci Alice, donc pour finir, Alice à mis une hypothèse, qui peut être très positif, en arrivant à la conclusion que Bella a toujours eu ce don de bouclier et si enfin de compte l'accouchement, Luna, était le déclencheur du bouclier qui se développe à l'intérieur de Bella, mais qui se développe de trop pour un corps d'humaine… !

Un silence s'installa pendant 5min, Je sentis ma fille me faire un bisou sur le front

- je t'aime maman !

Je voulais tellement lui répondre, j'espérais tellement qu'Edward ai raison sur la théorie qu'Alice avait suggéré en silence…

- mais oui, vous avez raison tous les deux, votre hypothèse est sacrément bonne sa ne peut être que ça… affirma Carlisle avec joie dans sa voie.

- Edward, mon fils, nous aimons tous Bella, elle est comme ma propre fille maintenant aucun d'entre nous veut la perdre, donc mon fils si tu ne veux pas la perdre il faut que tu la transformes…

Soudain je me sentis perdre encore plus au fond du trou noir, je ne les entendais presque plus, je compris alors, que je partais, qu'il ne me restait peut être moins d'une minute à vivre.

- Edward faut vite, Bella est entrain de partir ! se précipita de dire Alice

- Maman ! me cria ma fille de peur

- Jacob, j'ai juste besoin de ton approbation, il y a que toi qui peux me dire maintenant ! demanda Edward avec un calme presque incontrôlé.

- Edward, en tant qu'Alpha, je te donne mon autorisation, dépêche toi maintenant…


	23. Chapter 26

**_me revoila de retour de vacance =)_**

**_je voulais vous remercier pour vos review, et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir repondu a certain, mais en tout cas ils me font tous très plaisir =)_**

**_bien, bonne lecture !!! =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 26 :

D'un coup je sentis, mon corps, mon cœur, bruler, comme si j'étais sur un bucher de feu… sa me brulais c'était si fort que j'aurais voulu mourir, je n'arrivais pas à bouger mes membres, comme paralyser… je pensais à ma fille, à Edward, à tous ceux que j'aimais… pour tenir le coup… Puis je compris qu'il fallait que j'accepte ce feu, que mon combat n'était pas terminer, si je voulais être heureuse, il fallait que j'endure tout ça. Mais pourquoi était ce si dur ?

Soudain toutes les brulures commencèrent à se calmer, et je vis une lumière si blanche comme ci c'était le paradis, je vis un silhouette que je reconnus, ma grand-mère. Ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas être morte !?

- grand-mère ?

- oui ma chérie c'est moi !

Je la pris dans mes bras, cela faisait 5ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, elle était décédé de vieillesse…

- je suis morte ?

- non, ma petite fille

- alors pourquoi es tu la ?

- Il fallait que je te parle.

Il y avait un petit banc, nous nous y asseyons.

- Je t'écoute, que veux-tu me dire ?

- Il y a très longtemps, je n'avais pas encore mis ta mère au monde, j'avais 16ans, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme qui s'appelait Edward Cullen…

- Quoi, grand-mère. L'interrompis-je brusquement surpris. Tu as connue Edward Cullen ?

- Oui ma chérie, c'était mon meilleur ami, je connaissais son secret…

- Tu as connu son secret ? cette fois si j'étais complètement sidéré. Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Comme toi Bella, comme tu l'as su…

- Continue ton histoire, je veux connaître la suite !

- Edward et moi, ne nous quittions jamais, n'avions pas de secret l'un pour l'autre, nous nous soutenions l'un et l'autre moralement, il était et est toujours d'une grande âme, un ange descendu du ciel… quand j'ai eu 19ans, il a du partir à cause de son secret qui commençait à devenir dangereux pour sa famille… J'ai été très attristé de son départ et surtout je me sentais très seule, mais nous n'avions pas complètement perdu contact on c'est écrit jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ton grand père… des fois je repensais à lui, me demandant s'il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie… de la ou je suis maintenant, je vous voie et je suis tellement heureuse, qu'il t'est trouvé toi, ma chérie, toi son âme sœur, vous vous mérité tellement tous les deux…

- Merci grand-mère, Edward est quelqu'un de merveilleux, il me rend heureuse, et notre fille…

- Elle est magnifique, elle vous ressemble tellement, elle va devenir une jeune femme merveilleuse… aimez la, chérissez la, et surtout, surtout protégez la… vous méritez tous le bonheur, tous autant que vous êtes…

- Merci grand-mère, tu me manque tellement…

- N'oublie pas ma chérie, que de la ou je suis, je suis, je vous vois, je suis fière de vous tous, je vous protègerais toujours…

- Oui grand-mère, je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma chérie.

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais

- Moi non plus…

- dis à Edward que je pense à lui et toute sa famille, que je les ai toujours aimés et que je veille sur vous tous…

- Oui grand-mère…

- Dit à Edward, que j'avais raison, le paradis existe… maintenant retourne auprès des tiens, tout se passera bien maintenant, tu verras !

- merci grand-mère…

Ma grand-mère s'éloigna au fond de cette lumière blanche puis disparaissait…

Subitement, j'entendis, Alice :

- Edward ?

- Oui

- Bella vient de voir sa grand-mère !

- Oui et alors

- Tu l'as connaît, on l'a connut…

- Heu… Alice de qui tu parles, je n'ai jamais connu la grand-mère de Bella

- Si Edward, elle s'appel Haley, tu te souviens

- …

- Bella se réveille ! les interrompit Carlisle, qui ne les avait pas écoutés…

Je sentis, une main sur la mienne, bizarrement pas glacial, mais qui ne m'étais pas étrangère…

J'ouvris les yeux…

* * *

**_alors ?????_**


	24. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 :

La première phrase que je pu dire ''grand-mère non ne part pas tout de suite…''.

La seconde d'après, je fus stupéfaite, que tout ce que je ne pouvais entendre, voir, sentir… quand je n'étais encore qu'une humaine, se manifeste d'un coup.

Carlisle et Alice attendait que je réagisse sur le coté.

Edward se tenait près de voir, m'observant patiemment, sa main toujours sur la mienne, se contact était d'ailleur assez troublant, ce n'était pas pareil, mais bizarrement j'aimais sa…

Sans réfléchir, je me jetais dans ses bras, il paru soulagé, surpris, mais me serra plus fort, et m'embrassa…

- ma princesse, comment te sens tu ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment, je m'attendais à ce que la soif de sang surgisses, mais rien…

- bizarre… troubler, l'impression que ce que je vois, entends… sa fait trop… lui répondis-je étant surpris d'entendre ma nouvelle voie, qui ressemblait de près à celle d'Alice…

- c'est normal, ce qui n'est pas normal par contre, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air de ressentir la soif !! n'en éprouves tu pas l'envie ?

- non pas du tout…

Carlisle me contempla d'un air soucieux :

- tu ne ressens rien de rien, vraiment pas le besoin de soif ?

- du tout…

- surtout préviens nous si tu en ressens le besoin

- oui Carlisle…

- je voudrais savoir Bella, comment as-tu vécu ta transformation ?

- heu… au départ j'avais comme l'impression d'être sur un bucher j'ai pensé à vous tous, ce qui ma permis de surmonter, j'ai finit par accepter les brulures que je sentais… et d'un seul coup j'ai vu une lumière blanche, les douleurs se calmaient et…

Je fus incapable de continuer la suite, me souvenant, que ma grand-mère et que ma belle famille se connaissaient, j'étais encore un peu sur le choque, je ne voulais pas en parler tout de suite…

Mais Carlisle ne se doutant pas de cela :

- et ? la suite ?

- heu… Carlisle est ce que nous pourrions en parler un peu plus tard, quand je me sentirais prête…

- oui pas de souci Bella

- bon allez Bella, il faut que tu te vois ! s'exclama Alice

- hein… pourquoi ?

- parce que c'est comme ça !

Et sans attendre, elle m'attrapa la main et me dirigea dans sa chambre, devant son énorme miroir, suivit d'Edward.

J'en restais bouche-bée, me découvrant, cette femme – vampire qui était mon reflet, ne me ressemblait pas, enfin si il y avait quand même quelque très… mais waouh quel beauté j'étais devenu…

- alors Bella comment te trouve tu ? m'interrogea Alice

- waouh

- oui c'est vrai…

- tu as toujours été belle ma princesse ! mais…

- mais quoi, tu es déçu de quelques choses ?

- oui, je n'arrive toujours pas à lire dans tes pensées…

- ha… si ce n'est que ça ce n'est pas grave.

Je partis d'un fou rire suivis d'Alice et d'Emmet nous ayant entendu et qui venait tout juste de nous rejoindre…

- waouh, Bella !!! tu es belle…

- merci Emmet… au faite ou est le reste du monde ?

- ils nous attendent en bas, surtout notre fille qui est impatiente de te voir.

- Alors allons-y !

Edward à mes coté, nous descendîmes les marches… Esmée, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob qui était resté et ma fille se tournèrent vers moi, tous avaient des yeux ébahis…

Ce fut ma fille qui interrompit ce silence, en ce jetant dans mes bras, elle avait encore grandit, on aurait dit une enfant de 2ans, mais combien de temps avait duré ma transformation ???

- maman que tu es belle !

- pas autant que toi ma puce ! mais qu'est que tu as grandit encore, je suis resté ''inconsciente'' combien de temps ?

- 3 jours d'inconscience, et 2 jours de transformation ! me répondit Carlisle

- Ok… fus-je surpris…

Esmée me prit dans ses bras, Jasper ne comprenait pas mon manque de soif mais était fier de moi, Rosalie et Jacob me gratifièrent d'un très grand sourire…

Installer tous ensemble dans le salon Luna dans mes bras auprès d'Edward.

Ils me racontèrent, que Jacob c'était muté devant mon père, pour qu'il comprenne que du changement allait ce produire, ce qui m'avait un peu agacé, mais apparemment mon père n'avait pas été aussi surpris que ça, tant que je restais vivante et que j'étais heureuse…

Ninoux et Seth qui travaillaient, allaient passer après le boulot, ils s'étaient inquiéter pour moi, Alice les avait appelés pour prévenir que j'étais revenu dans le monde des vivants…

Tout à coup, Alice me fixa :

- Bella, heu…

- Oui Alice ?

- J'ai eu une vision !

- Ha, oui laquelle ? rien de grave ? m'inquiétais-je

- Non rien de grave, relaxe toi… je t'ai vu parler…

- Ok. La coupais-je comprenant qu'elle m'avait vu parler avec ma grand-mère.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? demanda Emmet irriter de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait…

- Je vais vous racontez… lui répondis-je

Edward me regarda mal à l'aise…


	25. Chapter 28

**_voila la suite que je m'empresse de vous poster avant de repartir vite auprès de mes amis =)_**

**_merci a toutes vos review qui me font plaisir =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 28 :

Je les fixais tous, me demandant comment aborder le sujet…

- vas-y raconte nous, n'ai pas peur ! m'encouragea Alice

- oui, oui, heu… alors…

Je ne savais pas par ou commencer.

Edward me prit la main.

- heu… pendant ma transformation, quand la chaleur, la douleur s'atténuait, une lumière blanche incroyablement magnifique est apparut, une personne que je connais et que vous aviez connu, il ya de cela très longtemps est venu me parler…

- Bella, de qui parles-tu ? me coupa Carlisle

- Vous vous souvenez d'une certaine Haley ?

Toute ma belle famille me regardait surpris comprenant de qui je parlais, Edward ne parlait pas…

Ce fut Esmée qui interrompu le silence.

- Oui on se souvient très bien de cette jeune fille, mais quel est le rapport avec toi ?

- Elle… c'est… ma grand-mère…

Ce coup ci tout le monde m'observait sidéré…

Encore une fois se fut Esmée qui interrompu le silence, elle s'approcha de moi, me prit la main qu'Edward me tenait, d'ailleur mon ange était resté figer…

- Haley était ta grand-mère !!! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ton visage me rappelait quelqu'un, je suis heureuse de voir de qui tu tiens…

- Merci Esmée

- Allez raconte nous que c'est il passer ? me demanda Carlisle

- Oui, alors elle raconter, qu'elle vous avez connu, surtout toi Edward que vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde, que vous ne vous sépariez jamais, que tu avais et a toujours la plus belle âme… Elle ma dit quand vous êtes partit à cause de votre secret, qu'elle s'était sentit seule, mais que vous vous écriviez souvent jusqu'à ce qu'elle connaisse grand père, elle ne vous a jamais oublié vous tous… elle se demandait, si toi Edward, tu rencontrerais ton âme sœur un jour, elle est fière et heureuse que tu m'es trouver moi, elle est fière de notre fille, elle veille sur nous de la ou elle est… elle m'a dit de vous dire à tous qu'elle vous a toujours aimer, tous autant que vous êtes et qu'elle est fière de vous tous…

- Ta grand-mère a été quelqu'un de très important pour nous… me dit Rosalie qui leva la tête au ciel et dans un petit murmure dit : Haley nous aussi nous t'aimerons toujours…

- En tout cas je suis heureux, elle a eu une vie pleine de bonheur… s'exprima Jasper

Nous parlions pendant de très longues heures dans le salon de ma grand mère, ils me racontèrent, comment ils avaient connu… comment elle était extraverti comme Alice, les bêtises qu'elle inventait pour embêter Edward, ou pour lui trouvé une conquête… elle avait été le petit rayon de soleil de cette famille… ils me confièrent comment sa avait été un déchirement de la laissé, que depuis ce jour la Edward avait changé littéralement…

Je leur racontais à mon tour ce qu'elle avait représenté pour moi, une grand-mère, toujours de bonheur humeur, complètement délurer, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, même quand elle est décédé, endormis dans un eternel sommeil elle avait le sourire…

Tout cela n'étonnait même pas ma belle famille, il avait connut comme ça…

Ma fille s'étend endormis dans mes bras… Edward n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que j'avais raconté…

- mon amour, qu'y a-t-il ? le questionnais-je un peu inquiète.

- Rien sa va aller…

- Dit moi !

- C'est juste, que sa fait bizarre de savoir qu'Haley était ta grand-mère, cela faisait tellement longtemps, je pensais qu'elle m'avait oubliez, elle me manque vraiment beaucoup…

- Mais elle ne t'a jamais oubliez…

- Oui, dit ma princesse tu pourrais me rendre un service ou deux ?

- Bien sur lesquels ?

- est ce que tu pourras me montrer des photos d'elle, de ce que tu as vécu avec elle ?

- Pas de problème, je dirais à mon père qu'il ramène les photos, et le deuxième service ?

- Heu… tu pourras m'emmener devant sa tombe ? je voudrais…

- Mon amour, il n'y a pas de problème, je t'y emmènerais. A au faite j'ai oublié de dire…

- Oui ?

- Qu'elle avait raison, le paradis existe !

Il souriait surement à un souvenir de cette phrase.

- pourrais-tu partager ton souvenir ?

- en faite, je n'ai jamais cru au paradis, à ce qu'il y a après la mort, elle ma toujours soutenu le contraire, et ma toujours dit, ''quand je serais morte, je reviendrais d'une façon ou d'une autre pour te prouver'', en passant par toi, elle a voulu me le prouver… il faut que je te montre quelque chose, tu m'attends ?

- oui…

Il partit dans sa chambre et revînt très vite, entre temps ma belle famille c'était disperser…

Il me tendit une photo, ma grand-mère qui avait 18an et Edward à coté d'elle…

- magnifique…

Nous discutions encore d'elle, nous ne faisions pas attentions au temps qui passait, le début de la soirée commençait seulement…


	26. Chapter 29

**_je vous remercis encore et encore pour vos review qui me font réélement plaisir et qui m'encourage à vous mettre la suite =)_**

**_aller je ne vous enbète pas plus longtemps et j'espère que sa vous plaira , bonne lecture !!! =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 29 :

Jacob était resté une bonne partit de l'après midi avec nous. Le remerciant d'avoir accepté, qu'Edward me transforme, il m'avait assuré, qu'il préférait que je sois vampire que ne plus jamais me voir… il était partit en fin d'après midi, m'affirmant qu'il repassait dans deux jour avec Leah…

Edward décida, qu'on aille chasser avant que Fanny, Seth et mon père arrive. Ce qui serait mieux pour moi, au cas où la soif sauf trop forte. Même si j'avais réussit à me retenir jusque la, j'avoue que ma gorge commençait à me bruler de soif…

Laissant ma fille à Rosalie. Mon ange et moi courions à l'écart de la villa, dans la forêt, je n'avais pas de mal à courir aussi vite que mon amoureux, j'étais presque aussi rapide que lui… puis nous nous arrêtions, Edward me donna des conseilles pour repérer ma proie… Je réussi à capter un beau puma, je m'approchais de lui silencieusement, et lui sauta dessus avec grâce, et bu son sang, c'était plutôt pas mauvais du tout. Edward me contemplait avec beaucoup de tendresse, quand j'eu terminé :

- tu es vraiment très douer mon amour pour une première fois, je suis vraiment fière de toi !

- merci… lui répondis-je gêné…

Il me souriait de son sourire au coin avec tellement d'amour dans ces yeux, que j'en restais figer, ses traits tellement parfait, me faisait craquer littéralement. Il s'approcha vers moi, me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa langoureusement... plus les minutes s'écoulait, plus ses baisers, ses câlins, caresses prenaient de l'ampleur… nous roulâmes sur l'herbe, nous entremêlant nos corps… nous fîmes l'amour pour la première fois, aucune retenu, encore moins aucune peur…

Nous finîmes, par nous reprendre et retourner à la villa. Ninoux, Seth et mon père étaient déjà peut être la…

Dés que nous fûmes rentrée, ma fille courra vers moi et sauta dans mes bras, elle avait eu peur que je ne revienne plus :

- jamais, mon petit miracle, tu entends, jamais je te quitterais, je t'aime trop pour ça…

- je t'aime aussi maman.

Puis elle posa son visage sur mon épaule, me serrant fort…

Mon père arriva vers 20h, me regarda stupéfait par mon changement, puis sans réfléchir, me prit dans serra dans ses bras. Il avait eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais me voir, préférant me voir ainsi, que me perdre, nous discutâmes tous ensemble dans le salon…

- au faite, papa tu passes demain ou pas ?

- bien sur que oui Bella !

- pourrais-tu me ramener les photos de moi et grand-mère ?

- bien sur, pas de souci ma chérie !

- merci papa…

Ninoux et Seth arrivèrent vers 21h, je fus tellement contente de voir ma sœur, qu'on se sauta dans les bras, pour elle je n'avais pas changé, j'étais toujours Bella, sa meilleure amie, sa jumelle… Seth fit de même me serra dans ses bras…

- et bien Bella, que tu es belle !

- merci Ninoux

- elle a toujours été la plus belle femme… dit mon ange.

Nous posant sur le canapé du salon Luna se callât entre moi et son père…

Nous conversâmes toute la soirée… Emmet et jasper comme à leur habitude me chamaillait suivit de Alice, qui voulait organiser une petite fête de mon 1er jour d'immortalité, je la laissais faire, bien évidemment Rosalie l'aiderait. Carlisle et Esmée discutait avec mon père…

A minuit papa, Ninoux et Seth partirent et Edward, Luna et moi montèrent dans notre chambre…


	27. Chapter 30

**_je ne vous remercirais jamais asser pour vos review qui me font extrèmement plaisir =) _**

**_MERCI MERCI MERCI_**

**_je remercis aussi les personnes qui me mettent dans vos alerte =)_**

**_enfin je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps_**

**_bonne lecture ! =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 30 :

Le lendemain matin, mon père passa avec les photos. Nous les regardâmes, Edward et moi. Pour chaque photo je lui racontais quelques anecdotes… Luna était ravit de voir des photos de moi petite, de voir le visage que j'avais, etc…

Mon père repartit enfin de matinée rejoindre Sue, la mère de Leah, qui l'avait invité à manger… Apparemment papa avait trouvé l'amour depuis quelques mois en la compagnie de Sue, mais il restait pour le moment discret…

- mon ange ?

- oui ma princesse ?

- tu n'as rien de prévue pour cette après midi et demain ?

- non, tu as quelque chose en tête ?

- oui, je voudrais t'emmener à phœnix la ou j'habitais avant, j'ai vérifié le temps sera nuageux, j'ai quelques chose à te montrer…

- d'accord pas de problème…

- moi aussi je viens avec vous ? nous demanda ma petite fée.

- Bien sur que tu viens avec nous, je ne te laisse pas ici au milieu de tes tantes qui vont, te prendre pour une poupée…

Nous nous esclaffâmes tous les trois…

Alice qui avait eu la vision de la ou je l'ai emmenait, vînt à moi quelques minute après qu'Edward partit préparer ce que nous aurions besoin :

- je peux venir moi aussi ? je voudrais _la _voir aussi

- si tu veux Alice, elle à beaucoup compter pour toi aussi, hein ?

- oui autant que toi…

- J'imagine que Jasper vient aussi ?

- Non il va rester avec Rosalie, pour préparer ta fête d'immortalité.

- Ha… d'accord…

Nous allâmes chasser avant de partir…

J'avais réservé les billets d'avions dans la nuit pendant qu'Edward s'était occupé de notre fille qui dormait…

Nous partîmes vers 14h, le vol entre Seattle et phœnix ne dura que 3h, Alice avait réservé une voiture pendant le vol… Quand nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, je fus complètement sidéré qu'Alice avait réservé une porche jaune aux vitres teinté :

- Alice vraiment, tu n'aurais pas pu prendre une voiture normale ?

- Désolé je n'ai pas pu résister… rigola t'elle

- Moi j'aime. Dit ma fille…

Edward retenait un rire, tandis que moi je l'ai regardait ahuris…

Alice nous conduisit à l'hôtel, j'avais réservé une chambre, vu qu'il y avait que Luna qui dormait…

Nous fîmes un tour, je leur fis visiter les coins ou j'avais l'habitude d'aller…

Puis nous allâmes manger dans un petit restaurant, du moins pour tromper les apparences et pour notre fille… quand nous eûmes finit nous montâmes à l'hôtel puis je couchais Luna…

Le lendemain,

- Alice c'est moi qui conduis aujourd'hui

- A non Bella, si te plaît…

- Tu ne sais même pas ou c'est la ou je vous emmène alors je conduis, fin de la discutions…

Nous prîmes place dans la porche… puis je démarrais la voiture…

Nous arrivâmes et me garais, Edward qui avait compris l'endroit ou nous étions me regarda, ses prunelles était comme transparente, je compris que s'il avait pu il aurait pleuré…

Alice prit Luna dans ses bras et Edward me prit ma main, puis je les guidais devant la tombe de ma grand-mère…

Cela faisait 2ans que je n'y m'étais pas recueillit…

Alice, Edward et moi étions dans le même état, nous restions silencieux, je savais que mon ange se sentait redevable envers moi, bien que je ne le voulais pas…

Nous y restions un long moment…

Je pris Luna qui voulait être dans mes bras, elle me toucha le visage de sa main, une larme coulait de ses petits yeux, elle me fit partager une image, je compris qu'elle était triste pour moi :

- ce n'ai rien ma petite fée…

Et je lui fis un bisou sur le front…

Nous partions au bout d'une heure, retournions à l'hôtel, récupérer nos affaires.

Edward me serra fort dans ses bras,

- merci ma princesse ! cela ma fait du bien…

- de rien mon ange, je te l'avais promis…

Sur ceux il m'embrassa tendrement… Puis nous repartions vers l'aéroport pour rentrer chez nous…


	28. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 :

Arrivé à la villa, Rosalie, Esmée et Jasper avaient finit de tous préparer. Encore une fois toute cette déco était de blanc, vert et violet…

Les invités étaient déjà la, comme mon père accompagnés de Sue, Ninoux et Seth, Jacob et Leah. Nous apprenions d'ailleur que Leah était enceinte de quelque semaine… Il y avait le clan de Denali et le clan des amazones avec Nahuel et sa tante, qui les avaient rejoins dans leur clan depuis peu. Edward m'avait parlé d'eux, de leur histoire lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une humaine…

Carlisle me présenta à tout ce petit monde, ils étaient impatient de me rencontrer, c'était les amis les plus proche de la famille Cullen.

Carmen fut la première à tomber sous le charme de notre petite fée, et tout son clan par la suite… Ensuite Zafrina et son clan s'émerveillèrent en la voyant…

D'autre personne n'avait pu venir…

Les présentations faites, nous discutâmes tous ensemble, Luna était contente d'avoir de nouveaux amis surtout Zafrina, qui lui montrait des illusions très crédible, ma fille me les montrait en même temps…

Tous ce petit monde était des personnes très sympas, tous des caractères différents mais tous aussi attachant…

Humains, Loups et vampires, s'entendaient à merveille…

Nous rigolâmes, dansâmes tous ensemble… Alice avait l'air super heureuse, en nous regardant moi et Edward, je me demandais ce qui provoquait un tel enthousiasme en elle, qu'avait elle vu ?

Je remarquais que Nahuel était subjugué par ma fille, il avait cet petite lueur dans ses yeux… je savais déjà que c'est deux la allait ce retrouver ensemble quand Luna serait adulte, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas maintenant sachant très bien que ce quand ce jour arriverait ma fille me manquera…

- comment te sens tu ma princesse ?

- très bien.

- Je crois que notre petite fée à déjà un prétendant !

Ainsi Edward avait remarqué, les regards de Nahuel sur Luna…

- oui je crois aussi, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'en préoccupé maintenant

- oui tu as raison.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement…

- merci ma princesse pour aujourd'hui, tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit…

- et toi mon amour…

Je lui souris.

D'un coup devant tous les invités, Edward s'agenouilla devant moi, me prit la main :

- Isabella Swan, déclara-t-il en me contemplant à travers ses cils, ses yeux vert émeraude et dorés empreints de douceur, je te jure de t'aimer pour la vie, chaque jour restant jusqu'à la fin du monde. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Ainsi c'était la raison du bonheur d'Alice. Tout le monde nous regardait, leur yeux plein de surprise attendait ma réponse. Je regardais Edward avec beaucoup d'émotion si j'avais pu j'aurais pleuré… je lui souris :

- oui, je le veux !

Et je me jetai à son cou, puis l'embrassais.

Autour de nous des applaudissement de joie, et des félicitation criaient…

Luna s'approcha de nous, les larme au yeux :

- maman, papa, je vous aime…

Elle nous serra dans ses petits bras…

- Nous aussi on t'aime ! lui répondit mon ange.

Mon père et Sue vînt à nous.

- merci Charlie pour votre approbation, je ne pensais pas que vous auriez accepté quand je vous en ai parlé tout à l'heure…

- Voyons Edward, tu es le seul homme qui rends heureuse ma fille, comment n'aurais je pas pu… Félicitation les enfants !

- Merci papa…

Ce fut ensuite toute la famille Cullen qui vînt nous complimenter.

- Alice, puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que tu veux Bella… elle sautillait de joie…

- Voudras-tu m'aider à organiser mon mariage ?

Elle fit de grand yeux d'étonnement et me prit dans ses bras

- oui je veux bien Bella ! je suis si heureuse pour vous deux…

Ninoux, Seth, Jacob et Leah, nous enlacèrent, Ninoux me regardait avec des yeux de bonheur…

Tous les clans s'approchèrent pour nous féliciter…

Nous célébrons tous ensemble et une bonne partie de la nuit la nouvelle.

J'étais plus que comblé, à cet instant, rien ne pouvait le briser


	29. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 :

5 jours étaient passés depuis la demande en mariage de mon ange, nous avions fixé la date pour le 15 aout.

Nous avions proposer aux invités de rester puisque, nous les invitions pour le mariage…

Eleazar avait découvert, grâce à son don de percevoir instinctivement ceux des autres, que mon bouclier était essentiellement mental… Kate m'avait demandé :

- sais tu le projeté ? tu sais pour protéger les autres ?

- heu… comment devrais-je le savoir je n'étais pas vraiment au courant de mon don de bouclier.

- Oui c'est sur, si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre ?

- Oui sa serait super.

- Et moi je t'apprendrais à évacuer complètement le bouclier de ton esprit. Précisa Zafrina.

- Que veux-tu dire par la Zafrina ? lui demandais-je

- Rejeté ton bouclier… mais tu comprendras cela après, quand tu auras appris à mieux le contrôler…

Nahuel passait beaucoup de temps avec notre fille, ils s'adoraient déjà…

Edward m'avait emmener dans notre chambre :

- j'ai quelque chose pour toi ma princesse.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Sur ceux il ouvrit le tiroir de la petite table de nuit et en sortit une petite boite, puis il me la tendit. Je le regardais, il fit de même, ses prunelles brillaient… j'ouvris la petite boite et découvris une magnifique bague, un diamant en cœur étincelait…

- Waouh !

- Elle te plaît ?

- Bien sur qu'elle me plaît, elle est sublime, quand as-tu eu le temps de l'acheter ?

- Je ne l'ai pas acheter, elle était à ma mère biologie.

Je l'embrassais, j'étais complètement émue…

Puis il me mit la bague au doigt.

- elle te va à merveille, je t'aime tant !

- moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

Il m'embrassa… Nous fûmes interrompus par Alice qui voulait absolument voir la bague…

- Waouh elle est magnifique ! avait-elle dit…

Nous passions tous nos journée à l'organisation du mariage, et à mon entrainement du développement de mon talent, Edward fut le seul à accepter de nous servir de cobaye.

J'en devenais presque hystérique, tellement qu'a force j'arrivait à le protéger avec mon bouclier. Mais pour Kate se n'était pas suffisant, si bien qu'elle avait voulu utiliser ma fille, sa m'avait mise hors de moi, mais j'avais réussit à la couvrir de mon bouclier ainsi qu'Edward… Mon ange était fier de moi et ma fille était heureuse de m'aider…

Tout le monde voyait mes efforts, ils étaient tous content et surpris que mon talent soit si énorme… Même Ninoux et Seth qui venait nous rendre visite, voyaient les effort que je faisais…

Quand Zafrina fut sur que je métrisais à peu près ma capacité, elle m'emmena dans un endroit calme ou personne viendrait nous déranger, et m'apprit comment repousser mon bouclier, c'était beaucoup plus compliquer… mais au bout de 3 jours je commençais à y parvenir…

Il ne restait plus que 5 jour avant le mariage, ma mère arriverait que dans 3 jour Esmée était presser de la revoir… tandis que moi je commençais déjà à paniquer, heureusement qu'Edward était la pour me rassurer…


	30. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 :

Nous sommes le 3 aout, Esmée trop impatiente de voir ma mère, partit avec Carlisle la chercher à l'aéroport.

Pendant qu'Alice nous faisait des essayages, à Rosalie, Ninoux et moi de nos robes…

Alice et Ninoux serait mes demoiselle d'honneur…

Ma robe était tout simplement sublime blanc et déco beige doré… Alice et Ninoux je voulais quelque chose de très différent, elles avaient une robe, peut être dans le style grecque bleu claire, magnifique…

Edward et moi, avions prévu de ne pas faire d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et garçon, trouvant cela plutôt stupide, aux grands désarrois d'Alice…

Je restais le reste de ma matinée tranquillement assise sur le canapé avec Edward et Luna, je n'avais pas envie de courir dans tous les sens aujourd'hui…

Je m'inquiétais un peu, comment ma mère allait réagir en me voyant différente ? Était ce bon qu'elle me voit comme ça ?

Mon amour m'affirmait que sa ne servait à rien que je me fasse du souci pour ça…

Luna était presser de revoir sa grand-mère, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis ma fête d'anniversaire, cela faisait déjà 1 moi…

Nous entendîmes la voiture de Carlisle se garé dans l'allée. Je commençais déjà à trembler un peu, Edward me prit la main pour me soutenir…

2 min plus tard, Esmée et Carlisle rentrèrent dans la villa accompagnée de ma mère.

Quand elle nous vit, ma fille et moi, elle resta figer, choquer sur place, sa ne dura que quelque seconde, elle se reprit en main sourire aux lèvres, s'avança vers Luna et moi puis nous prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux par l'émotion.

- vous êtes encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu toutes les deux, ma fille tu es très différente, et toi ma petite Luna tu as encore grandit !

- oui mamie et toi tu n'as pas changé. S'esclaffa ma fille.

- Comment tu vas maman ? le voyage n'a pas été fatiguant ?

- Non ça été, je vais bien ma chérie, dit ta voie à changer !

- Heu…

- Ce n'est pas grave, bonjour Edward !

- Bonjour. Lui répondit-il joyeusement

Tous les autres membres de ma belle famille et Ninoux s'approchèrent pour lui dire bonjour puis nous lui présentions les Denali et les amazones…

Jusqu'au jour J, je n'avais pas eu le temps de rester un peu avec ma mère, d'une parce que je m'entrainais encore avec Zafrina, de deux la finition du mariage et de trois ma mère passait son temps avec Esmée. Toutes les deux s'adoraient littéralement…

Alice voulu quand même que l'on respecte une tradition : Edward et moi n'avions pas le droit de se voir la veille du mariage…

5 aout, Luna se réveilla et couru vers moi, sauta dans mes bras :

- sa y est maman, c'est le grand jour !

- oui c'est pour ça, que tu vas aller voir ta tante Rosalie, c'est elle qui va te préparer.

- quand elle aura finit je reviens…

Elle me fit un bisou et galopa comme une danseuse, jusqu'à la chambre de Rosalie…

Ninoux était déjà la avec Alice…

- Aller Bella, il est l'heure que je te prépare ta coiffure et le maquillage.

- D'accord Alice

Elle s'y attaqua rapidement, au bout d'une heure c'était fini, il ne manquait plus que la robe. Alice alla la chercher rapidement et me l'enfila, puis elle repartit avec Ninoux mettre leur robe…

Luna revînt accompagner de Rosalie, toute deux s'arrêtèrent net en me voyant :

- Waouh ! Bella tu es sublime

- Tante Rosalie à raison.

- Merci…

Alice et Ninoux réapparurent prête. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte, je devinais que c'était mes parents et Esmée. Ils entrèrent et eurent la même réaction que Rosalie et ma fille. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras retenant ses larmes, mon père fit de même…

- Il est temps de descendre. Nous dit Esmée

Et elle repartit avec ma mère et Rosalie, Oui Rosalie devait jouer au piano…

Quelque minute après :

- Bella c'est à notre tour, ta fille d'abord, ensuite Fanny et moi, tu attendras quelque seconde et se sera à toi

- Oui merci Alice

Elles partirent, j'observais discrètement ma fille marcher en direction de son père gracieusement, suivit de près de Ninoux et Alice…

Mon père qui m'escortait :

- c'est à ton tour ma chérie, sa va aller ?

- oui papa

- alors on y va !

- Oui, je t'aime papa !

- Moi aussi ma chérie…

Puis l'air de la musique changea et devînt : Kissing you de Roméo et Juliette. Celle qu'on avait choisi Edward et moi…

Attendant quelque seconde mon père me conduit jusqu'à Edward, d'un pas lent, je ne fis même pas attention au décor, à l'emplacement des invités et de notre famille respective… mon regard était plonger dans ceux de l'homme qui allait devenir dans quelques minute mon maris. Son sourire au coin qui me faisait toujours autant craqué que quand j'étais humaine, ses prunelles qui brillait, ses émotions évidente sur son visage d'ange…

Le trajet terminé, je fus rendue. Edward me tendit la main et papa me plaça la mienne dessus…

Ninoux nous lu un petit texte qu'elle avait écrit:

- _**Hier, deux cœurs...**_

_**Aujourd'hui, un couple uni par l'amour pour toujours.  
Que la magie de l'amour resplendisse**_

_**Dans vos cœurs chaque jour de votre vie**_

_**Et fasse des années à venir un éternel enchantement !**_

Jasper et Alice nous lurent le leur :

- **_Nous lisons dans vos yeux_**

**_Un bonheur merveilleux_**

**_Le voilà enfin ce grand jour !_**

**_Où vous engagez votre amour !_**

**_Devant un parterre d'amis_**

**_Venus à la cérémonie_**

**_Le cœur heureux et ravit_**

**_D'entendre votre oui !_**

**_Vous vous engagez c'est sûr_**

**_A signer sans rature_**

**_Pour cette belle aventure_**

**_Sans menace ni torture._**

**_Au diable tous les rabat-joies_**

**_Qui à l'amour ne croient pas_**

**_Les pessimistes invétérés_**

**_Qui n'ont jamais su aimer_**

**_Moi je sais que ce bonheur_**

**_Qui inonde votre cœur_**

**_Va grandir comme une fleur_**

**_Aux délicieuses couleurs,_**

**_Car vous saurez préserver_**

**_L'amour dont vous rayonnez._**

**_Il faudra attendre encore_**

**_Pour fêter vos noces d'or._**

**_Mais, promis, on sera présent_**

**_Avec vos petits enfants._**

**_Visionnant des cassettes_**

**_De cette journée de fête_**

**_On se rappellera de ce jour_**

**_De l'union de votre amour._**

**_Gardez toujours ce cœur amoureux_**

**_Qui fait si bien brillez vos yeux._**

**_Que ce poème sans aucune prétention_**

**_Soit porte-bonheur de votre maison_**

**_Que joie, amour, prospérité et bonheur_**

**_Soient à jamais présent dans vos cœurs._**

**_C'est le souhait de vos amis._**

**_Que merveilleuse soit votre vie !_**

**_Pour cette journée si réussie_**

**_Nous vous disons merci._**

Je l'ai regardais tous les 3, émus, si j'avais pu j'aurais pleuré, ainsi qu'Edward…

Nous mîmes face à face, nos regards se replongeaient l'un dans l'autre ; nous répondîmes tour à tour a se fameux OUI ! Et on nous déclara mari et femme, puis délicatement il me prit le visage de ses mains douces et m'embrassa avec tendresse.

Ce fut notre fille, la première à se jeter dans nos bras

- je vous aime ! Pleurait-elle de joie.

Nos parents et amis se levèrent et applaudirent, puis vinrent nous enlacer tour à tour…


	31. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 :

Je n'avais pas fait attention à tous ces décors, Rosalie, Esmée et Alice avaient fait des merveilles sur la finition…

La fête était réussit, nous mangeâmes, fut le tour d'ouvrir le ''bal''.

Edward et moi, nous nous mîmes au milieu de la piste, la musique commença et nous dansâmes une valse presque enflammé :

- comment vous sentez vous, Madame Isabella Cullen ?

- waouh, je me sens tellement bien, entendre se nouveau nom…

Il m'embrassa sur le champ.

Quelque minute après, mon père me prit avec lui pour danser et Esmée fit de même avec Edward, tout le monde c'était mis à danser…

- alors ma chérie, heureuse ?

- plus que tu ne le crois

- et je le suis aussi !

Je passais de bras en bras, passant par Jacob, Carlisle, Emmet qui me faisait tellement rire, à Eleazar, Garret… pour retourner dans les bras de mon mari.

Notre fille se joignit à nous, elle voulait danser avec ses parents :

- J'ai les parents les plus beaux et les plus féeriques !

- Féerique ? s'étonna Edward.

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ça ? lui demandais-je

- Parce qu'on dirait que vous sortez tous droit d'un conte de fée

Puis elle mit ses petites mains sur nos visages, nous montrant Edward et moi dans la clairière, comme dans les contes enchantés… nous lui fîmes un bisou sur chaque joue.

- je t'aime, ma petite fée

- je t'aime aussi maman…

Vînt le tour du cadeau, mon époux et moi coupâmes une part et en mangeâmes un bout, puis nous nous embrassâmes sous des tonnerres d'applaudissement...

Nous passâmes au cadeau de mariage, plus scandaleux les uns que les autres, dernière personne à nous offrir, ce fut Esmée, elle nous tendit une clé :

- suivez-moi ! nous dit-elle.

Ne comprenant pas trop, nous la suivîmes. Je ne sais pas comment elle arrivait à le cacher, mais je voyais bien qu'Edward ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle mijotait. Nous passâmes au dessus de la rivière, un petit bout de chemin dans la forêt puis nous arrivâmes et vîmes une petite maison, des fleurs par tout, un petit lac sur le coté, tel que dans les contes de fée. Nous nous arrêtâmes et regardâmes Esmée, qui nous souriait :

- voici votre petit cottage, que j'ai reconstruit, connaissant vos gout, je pense que sa vous plaira, si au contraire sa ne vous plait pas, je vous la referais

- Chut, Esmée, fait-nous visiter, l'extérieur est déjà tellement magnifique ! lui affirmais-je

J'ouvris la porte, Esmée passa devant moi, désigna les alentours, le petit salon, la petite cuisine, la salle de bain, la chambre de Luna, notre chambre, elle y avait mis petite touche d'île paradisiaque…

C'était tout simplement sensationnel, magique, enchanté…

Je serrais Esmée dans mes bras.

- merci, merci, c'est WOUAH… imaginaire.

- Sa te plaît vraiment !

- Complètement tomber sous le charme.

- Bella a raison, Esmée tu en as fait une merveille de ce petit cottage.

- Bé je suis heureuse, que sa vous plaise les enfants.

D'un coup tous les invités arrivèrent pour contempler notre maison, tous étaient émerveillés. Luna s'approcha de nous, nous toisa avec de grand yeux éblouit, nous comprîmes qu'elle était conquise par la maison…

Puis nous retournâmes à la fête du coté de la villa. La soirée était excellente. Luna était partit se coucher dans notre chambre de la villa, elle était exténuer de cette grande journée…

Nous dansâmes, discutâmes, rigolâmes tous ensemble. Jasper se sentait tellement bien autour de nos humeurs, joyeux, heureux… rien au monde n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment…

Nous avions prévu de faire notre voyage de noce dans une semaine, une surprise d'Edward, je ne savais pas du tout ou nous irions…

Il était déjà 5h du matin, mes parents rentrèrent, enfin ma mère rentra dormir dans mon ancienne chambre, Ninoux, Seth, Jacob et Leah firent de même.

Les clans Denali et Amazones, aidèrent à tous ranger, nettoyer…

Quand tout fut finit, le soleil était lever depuis quelques heures déjà. Mon amour et moi, allions réveiller notre petite fée. Nous ouvrîmes la porte de la chambre, la fenêtre était ouverte, le lit vide, les draps pas en place… Luna avait disparut…


	32. des excuses

Bonjour tout le monde,

alors juste pour quelque excuse pour cette fic; cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas de suite, alors la ce n'ai pas du tout pour les même raison que j'ai citée dans ma deuxième fic : fuir pour aller de l'avant, la raison est simplement que je manque d'inspiration, mais je vous rassure tout de suite, je n'abandonne pas du tout cette fiction, donc MORPHEE j'éspère que tu es rassurée =) et merci pour ton message

bisou à toutes et a bientôt =)


End file.
